


Story Of A Girl

by bitternessbitesback



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, Child Abuse, Cutting, Depression, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Gore, M/M, Main Character Death, Multi, Murder, Other, Panic Attacks, Rape, S&M, Self Confidence Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitternessbitesback/pseuds/bitternessbitesback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka Albarn was bullied everyday at school and beaten practically every night. If she wasn't beaten, her father would let his friends take pleasure with her, for a small fee of course. She's ready to die but will someone save her from all this pain and misery?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Soul Eater. If I did, one, I would not be writing fanfiction and, two, it would be absolute shit.

"And stay there!" Maka's father yelled throwing her in her room by her pigtail. As soon as the door closed he locked her in. "You are not coming out until I say so!"

   With that she heard his footsteps fading down the hall. They have lived in a poor neighborhood in a one-story for as long as she could remember. His room was right next to hers, so she could always hear moans and screams of pleasure coming from there when he brought home random women. Whenever she heard the sound of sex she usually just listened to her iPod Shuffle that Spirit didn't know she had on the highest volume while reading one of her books.

   Maka stood up to clean her wounds when she remembered that Spirit locked both her window and door. Her father was always so cruel and vicious since her mother died about eight years ago. Maka couldn't help but wonder why he was being so nice to her, usually he would beat her till she passed out from blood loss. She didn't bother to question it for long though. You see Maka is bullied every day at school and comes home to get either beaten or raped, sometimes both. Once in a while though, she would luck out and her dad would be sober when she came home. That was only on the rarest of occasions.

   She hadn't had a friend since she was a little girl. One time she brought her friend, Kim, over and she told the entire school that Maka was a freak who cut. Kim had mistook the scars her dad gave her for Maka giving herself those cuts. Though to be fair Maka had made the mistake of changing with Kim in the room. This was back when she was almost eight years old and  Maka hasn't had anybody over since. Or anybody to invite over for that matter. She just shrugged it off though, living in the past wouldn't change a thing.

"Maka! Client #952 is here!" Her father yelled from the dining room.

"Coming!" Maka called back, her voice cracking a little.

   She stood up and 'got ready' for what her father's client had in store for her. A stray tear escaped her eye and she quickly brushed it away. She wouldn't, couldn't let it get to her. Tomorrow she would put a smile on her face and do the same thing she did every day, she would be brave. With that Maka left the safety of her room, after Spirit unlocked it of course, saying a short, silent prayer before leaving. __'_ Please save me from this hell. I am sorry for everything I have done to deserve this. Please forgive my sins. In Kami's name I pray. Amen' _.__


	2. Chapter 1: Strange Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a normal day, just like any other day for Maka Albarn. She's bullied constantly just to go home and get abused or fucked by some stranger that pays her father. She hates her life and used to cut herself but stopped a year ago when she was 14. She figured why hurt herself when her Papa does it for her? She knows she deserves everything she gets anyway so why dirty up some razors with her blood, she reasons.  
> Maka's mother died when she was six and her Papa's "friends" started using her for pleasure when she was about twelve, but Maka hasn't told anybody this. They wouldn't care anyway so why look like she was an attention seeker?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Soul Eater.

~Maka~

"Hey bitch!" A girl, Liz, from behind Maka yells.  
  
_'Oh no! If I'm late again Papa will punish me.'_ She thinks as she quickly gets out her homework and turns around to Liz.

"You got my homework?" Liz rudely asks.  
        Maka roughly hands it to her before running as fast as she can to her house in the rundown part of town. As soon as Maka is at her house, she unlocks the door, knocks, and listens for a noise. She hears a faint 'come in' and takes that as her cue that it was safe... for now.

"Papa?" Maka called out, she couldn't tell who had called her in.

"I'm sorry, but your father's not home." An all to familiar voice said.

"Hello Mirage." Maka says in monotone.  
  
        Mirage was Maka's papa's latest "girlfriend". Mirage was such a pig and a gold digger and although Maka knows that her papa has more money then he leads her to believe, he's to greedy to give any of it up. She never questioned why he wanted Maka to believe they're living off the government, having learned the hard way that it's best not to question her papa's actions.

"Hey _Baka_. Why don't you go up to your room and stay there for the rest of the night? Your Papa and I are going to have some fun." Mirage says in an annoyingly high pitched voice.  
  
        Maka shudders at the thought and does as she's told. Once she's in her room, Maka hears Mirage lock her in. The next ten minutes passed very slowly for Maka as she completes her back-up homework. She's read all her books and she didn't want to listen to her iPod till her papa got home and started going at it like a rabbit with Mirage considering how old the iPod was and she could only charge it every so often.

        After a few minutes Maka hears her good for nothing father stumble in the door.  _'Papa must be drunk again.'_ Maka thinks as she hears not so faint sounds of pleasure _'Probably the only way her can stand having sex with her'_.  
        Maka is pretty sure her papa won't check on her till about nine, so she grabs her iPod and climbs out her window, running to an old park that anybody hardly goes to and sits on the bench the farthest from people  in case anyone did decide to show up. Maka then puts her ear buds in and presses the play button on the most recent song she's listened to. "If" by Dirty Little Rabbits begins to flow into her earbuds. Before Maka knows it she's singing to the song.

** Over and Over, **

** I've been passed around a table, **

** I've been moved and I've been emptied, **

** like a cup. **

**  I had been promised, **

** that I would be protected, **

** but the one who was most dangerous was you. **

** But then I see you again, **

** and you smile like a long lost friend, **

** and I know I'm not alone. **

**  They're not human, **

** they're not human, **

** they're not human. **

** I'm a fire burning, **

** I've held onto the fury, **

** so there's just no need to worry, **

** I won't give up, **

** even though... **

** I've been misused, **

** I've been humiliated, **

** I've been laughed at **

** and called all kinds of names. **

** But then I see you again, **

** and you smile like a long lost friend, **

** and I know I'm not alone. **

** They're not human, **

** all good thing come to those who wait the fallout, **

** all good things come around again. **

** How could I know what I was getting into? **

** How could I know when I was so young? **

** How can I turn back time with what I do know now? **

** I had been promised, **

** You said that you'd protect me, **

** but it turns out the one who was most dangerous was you. **

** All good things come to those who wait the fallout, **

** all good things come around again. **

** I'm a fire burning, **

** I've held onto the fury, **

** so there's just no need to worry, **

**I won't give up.**

        Maka sighs, opening her eyes and tilting her head back to look at the clouds as her iPod plays the next song. Just like before, she is once again singing, but this time it was only some of the lyrics. As the next song comes on, a few tears fall down her cheeks and she quickly wipes them away while sternly telling herself 'NO.' Maka pauses the song and locks her iPod while wrapping the ear buds around it and then putting it in her pocket.

\- After Maka ran off -  
~ Kid ~

"You need to learn to do your own homework." Kid says, scolding Liz.

"Che. Why do it when someone can do it for you?" She asks.

"I don't have time to explain the importance of homework to you right now." He tells her, turning to walk away.

"W-Where are you going?" She questions, startled by his tone.

"For a walk, obviously." He rudely replies.

"I'll go with you~" She coo's.

"I'd like to go alone." He says curtly.

"Oh... Okay." She says, watching him walk away with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

        With that he conveniently starts walking in the direction Maka ran off in. Not so long after did Soul and Black*Star fall into step beside him. Kid raises his eyebrow in question at them.

"We figured we'd walk with you." Black*Star tells Kid.

        Kid hums in response, accepting their company. After about 20-ish minutes of walking they stumbled upon an old, seemingly abandoned, park.  _'When did we get to the "bad" part of town?'_ Kid wondered, looking around at the run down neighborhood. All of the houses were in shambles and in desperate need of repair. Some of the houses had pealing paint while others looked like the wood was rotting. _'It's a miracle that none of these have collapsed in on themselves yet. Are some of these even up to code?'_ Kid thinks as he looks at the neighborhood around him. Then he stops.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" He asks.

"Yea, kinda sounds like singing." Soul replies.

"Let's follow it." Black*Star suggests.

"Yeah." The other two agree.

        They follow the voice to the old park and continues on until they see what looks to be that strange girl that sitting in the back of the class all of the time. She sings a couple of songs and they look at each other shocked.  
  
"Woah." The boys all say quietly, amazed that someone who never spoke had such a lovely voice.  
  
        Somewhere along all of this, the boys silently agreed to observe her from the bush they were hiding behind. All of them feeling kinda awkward because what they're doing is kinda, really creepy. Suddenly she starts to cry, but not for long because she wipes away her tears before they even really rolled down her face. She then harshly whispers something that they think is "No".  
        As she's wrapping her headphones around her iPod something makes a noise in the bush the boys are hiding behind. They all hold their breath as she then looks up in their direction, a suspicious look on her features. Before she had time to investigate, a bunny came to their rescue.  
  
She sighs in relief before saying,"Thank goodness. I thought you where someone else."  
  
        She then gets the bunny to come to her and she puts it on her lap just sitting there petting it for a while. After a few minutes, her watch beeped and she set the bunny down. She then mumbles something about being killed if she was late. After she left, the boys all had the same question on their minds _'What was that about?'._ Well except for Soul who after wondering what that was about was asking himself when he became a creeper.

\- The Next Day -

"She hasn't come in yet." Kid says to Soul.

"I know, I thought she always came to class." Soul whispered back to Kid.

"Do you know her name?" Kid questions.

"No." Soul sighs before continuing, "Maybe Black*Star knows."

"Yeah" 

"Don't count on it." Black*Star says from behind them, causing them to jump in their seats.

"Don't scare us like that." Kid scolds.

"YOU SHALL NOT COMMAND YOUR GOD! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Black*Star exclaims before Professor Stein throws a knife at his head just barley missing. Not a second later, they are all sitting silently.

"Next time I won't miss." He says.  
   
       Just then the girl from yesterday comes in. Stein is about to throw a knife at her head but she's too fast, already at his desk handing him the tardy slip.  
  
He takes it and says," I trust you won't be late again."

"I'll try" She replies before heading to her seat.

"Hmmm." The boys say in unison, thinking about the girl that's peaked their interests.

\- After Class-

"I wonder what Stein wants with her." Black*Star says.

"Yea." Soul replies.

"He called her Maka right?" Kid asks.

"I think so?" Soul replies in a questioning tone.

"Well... now that we know her name we can use this as a chance to get to know her." Kid informs them.

"Cool." Soul says, "Here she comes."

"Hey Maka!" Black*Star loudly greets her.

        Maka lets out a surprised yelp and falls to the floor, landing on her butt with her books surrounding her. She has her hands above her head and her eyes are squeezed shut, she silently curses herself for coming off as weak.

"Whoa, Maka. It's okay... We're not going to hurt you." Kid says in a soothing voice.

"Huh?" She asks in an almost whisper, opening her eyes and looking up at them.

"We're not going to hurt you." Soul says so Kid won't have to repeat himself.  
  
        They gather her books and help her up, taking notice of her bandaged wrists.

"T-Thank you." She says quietly, looking down.

_'She sounds so fragile, as if she could break at any moment.'_ They all think.

"What happened to your wrists?" Black*Star asks her, abruptly breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Nothing." Maka says with more confidence in her voice now.  
        She takes her books and starts to walk off, but the guys walk with her all the way to her locker.

"What do you guys want?" She asks, managing not to sound too curious or annoyed.  
        She looks at up at them expectantly and that's when they notice she's wearing an emotionless mask. Like she really didn't care about anything and couldn't be bothered to. _'She sure knows how to compose herself'_ Kid thinks.

"We want to be your friends." Soul tells her.

"What's the real reason?" Maka asks in a monotone voice.

"That is the reason." Black*Star says, slightly confused.

"Yeah right," Maka replies,"As if. Who's putting you guys up to this?"

_'She thinks we're not serious?'_ Kid wonders.

"No one is. We actually want to be your friends." Kid says, trying his best to sound as earnest as he can.

"Whatever." She responds, clearly still not believing them.

        She then closes her locker and heads into the cafeteria. They tag along with her until she doesn't get in line. Instead she walks to an empty table in the back and sits down, pulling out a book seemingly out of no where and starts reading it. Once the guys have their lunch, they pass their normal table and head to hers instead. Upon sitting at her table Soul asks her why she's not eating.

"Not hungry." She says in monotone.

Before Black*Star could stop himself he asked," Are you anorexic?"

"No." She answers, too fast for Kid or Soul to apologize for his rudeness.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to ask that." He tells her.

"It's fine." She replies curtly.

        A few minutes of awkward silence later Soul, Kid, and Black*Star are done eating and throw their trash away. When they get back, Maka's already left.

"Where'd she go?" They ask at the same time.  
        'We really gotta stop doing that.' Black*Star thinks.

"Oh well," Kid says, "We can always try again after and during the classes we have with her."

"Yeah." Soul and Black*Star agree.  
  
        However she is not in the rest of their classes and they assume that she must have gone home, so they decided to try again tomorrow. She's peaked their curiosity and they really want to know just who Maka really is. At the end of the day  the only thought in their heads was _'What a strange girl.'_


	3. Chapter 2: Befriending The Friendless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own Soul Eater.

        She whimpered as his foot crushed her right leg. She heard it crack.

"P-Papa. Please, stop." She cried out, knowing it was pointless but still wanting to try.  
 

       He was far to gone to know he was slowly and very painfully killing his own daughter. By the time he woke up he'd have forgotten everything. He never knows what he does or where he's at after 6:00 pm and he's long since stopped questioning her about the mysterious cuts and bruises she had the next morning long ago, for she would never say that he did it to her. Right now he just kept kicking and punching her, he didn't have anything to stab her with at the moment and for that she was grateful. He threw a hard punch to her head and she finally blacked out. He had been beating her for at least an hour or more. This girl is none other than Maka Albarn. And he is Spirit "Death Scythe" Albarn. Eventually after getting tired of beating his unconscious daughter he went to bed.

        Around two in the morning was when she finally gained consciousness, the pain was overwhelming. She tended to her wounds as best she could and wrapped up her right leg. Then, with a limp, she cleaned up the mess her father made while throwing her around last night. It only took her about an hour, and even though she's practically an expert at cleaning up the broken leg did not help in the slightest.

        At four she got dressed in her bloody red turtle-neck long sleeved shirt, faded jeans that didn't necessarily hug her hips but weren't baggy either, binder, and high tops that were practically falling apart at the seems. When she was done getting dressed she went to put on makeup to cover up the bruises; however she forgot that Spirit cut her hair off in a messy way so when she looked in the mirror she let out a small gasp. Then the events of last night came back to her and she decided to even out her hair and continued with her routine. She also decides she should take some Tylenol to help her through the day so she just grabs a handful and dumps it into her mouth before swallowing them with the help of water.

        By six she is out the door and her papa's breakfast is on the counter cooling down. She hurries to school as fast as she can since it's pretty far from her home and her leg is becoming more and more burdensome. She gets there just before the school bell rings for the start of the day. People are looking at her, like usual, and are talking about her, like usual, but today it's for different reasons. It's because of her hair.

"Hey loser!" Says a girl from behind.

"Hi Kim. Jacqueline." Maka says without turning away from her locker.

"You know you look more like a boy than ever. You already have a flat chest and now your hair! It's too funny." Kim says, her high pitched voice doing nothing for Maka's growing head ache.

"Are you even a girl?" Jacqueline adds,"I mean you don't even take showers with us at gym. Are you hiding something?"

"No." Maka tells them in a monotone voice while finally getting her stuff together and starts walking away.

"Hey! Don't walk away when Kim-Chan and Jacky-San are talking!" A hand stops her from walking further and Maka looks up to see Ox Ford with Havar next to him. Maka goes under his arm and runs to class so fast that they don't have time to react.

-Lunch-

        Maka is once again sitting in the back table by herself reading and the boys go over to sit with her once they got their lunch like the day before.

"Seriously what do you guys want with me?" Maka asks, not looking up from her book.

"We already told you." Kid says.

"No one wants to be my friend. Why do you?" She questions once more on their intentions, still not looking at them.

"You seem cool and we want to be your friends." Soul informs her.

"Your group terrorizes me everyday and you three haven't ever noticed me until now for some reason. And now you want to be my friends. So I ask you again, Why?" She informs them in the coldest voice possible, glancing up at them.

"Since when does our group terrorize you?" Black*Star asks with food in his mouth.

"Liz and Patty always make me do their home work, Kim and Jacqueline verbally abuse me, Ox Ford and Havar knock the stuff out of my hands and knock me over, and lastly Kilik and the twins always take stuff from me. And they've terrorized me since, like, the third grade." She says not breaking her character once.

"Oh." All three say quietly, clearly shocked to be finding this all out.

"So why on Earth would you want to be friends with me?" She asks again finally blinking for the first time since the conversation started.

"Because you're intriguing." Kid says.

"Because you're cool." Soul says.

"Because you deserve friends." Black*Star tells her.

        Maka just blinked in surprise and all three boys could see the evident surprise in her eyes before she puts her mask back on hoping they didn't catch the emotion she just displayed, going back to her book. Too bad they caught it.  _'They actually sounded genuine what kind of guys are they? They have to want something from me, they're men after all and men are pigs'_  Maka thought.

        After that they (including Maka) finished their lunch and continued to their next class like usual. The boys tried making conversation with Maka but all she'd do was give short or sarcastic remarks. When they asked about her hair she simply replied that it was getting too long and short hair was more convenient. Black*Star then asked if she ever ate and Kid smacked him on the back of the head for asking such a stupid question. Maka chuckles a bit before answering that she does, in fact, eat. The boys, startled at the laugh that came from her, were scolded by the teacher who told them to turn around.

"Sorry!" They replied, turning to the front of the class.

        Maka caught herself smiling at their childish antics and immediately forced herself to keep a straight face as she took notes.


	4. Chapter 3: Saving Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attempted suicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise surprise, Soul Eater is something I still do not own.

       It's been about a week and even though the guys thought they were making progress, Maka has yet to consider them her friends. And though she does feel a bit bad about how what she's about to do is gonna affect them, they'll get over it. You see at the moment Maka is on the bridge about to jump off while yelling at god to give her a reason to keep on living.  
        After she stopped screaming she waited at least 15 minutes before laughing madly saying that she should have known better. She how ever did not hear three people running towards her. Maka took one more step closing her eyes and falling, her arms up above her head. Ready to greet death as an old friend.

        Maka dressed up for the occasion in a beautiful sleeveless white dress with lace on the bottom. The dress stopping just before her knees. The dress was silky and had a red ribbon that she tied in the back. Maka took off her makeup and put on an actual bra instead of the binder so you could see her b cups, not that it really mattered. Maka also held her bangs back with her mothers old black head-band. She's also barefoot so you could see her wrapped leg, which still hasn't healed properly yet but whatever. All of her bruises and scars were also able to be seen.

        Anyway back to her falling, Soul caught her wrist before it was too late and her eyes snapped open. Maka looked up to see Soul yelling at Kid to help him pull her up. They pulled her up with barely any struggle since she was well under 100 lbs. Black*Star was just standing there with a frightened look and unbelieving eyes. They all wore the same expression of a worried parent who doesn't know whether to punish the child or be glad that they're safe.

"What the hell did you think you where doing?!" Kid asks.

"Going for a swim." Maka states, sarcasm dripping off of her tongue.

"Why the fuck would you want to kill yourself?!" Black*Star questions.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to tell you my life story just 'cause y'all saved my life." She tells them, though her mind betrays her as she thinks they at least deserve that. After all they could have just let her jump off the bridge and go on with their lives.

"You said you wanted to know why we wanted to be your friends right?" Soul asks, strangely calm.

"Yeah." She says not bothering to mask her suspicions or confusion.

"Well... why don't you give us each three months to show you? And help you with whatever is going on in your life?" He suggests.

"Three months?" She questions, tilting her head in a way the guys would think cute if not for what just happened.

"Yeah. Me the first three months, then Kid the next three, and finally Black*Star." Soul informs her.

"Alright, I guess that's fine." She accepts.

"Deal?" He asks putting his hand out.

"Deal." Maka says shaking his hand, not knowing what she was getting into.


	5. Chapter 4: Roommates?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Soul Eater.

"What?!" Maka exclaims.

"You're going to live with each of us during the time period." Soul says again.

"Hell. No." She said glaring.

"To bad, you already agreed." He replied, "Plus, how do we know you won't pull a stunt like that again?"

"Why would I live with you when I have my own house?"

"Judging by the bruises and scars, it's not a good home." Maka flinches at this and Soul realizes he's right.

"Oh yeah, what do you know?" Maka asked, suddenly defensive.

"Just let us help you!" Soul is pleading by now.

"No! How can you guys help me! I'm beyond saving!"

"We just saved your life when you asked for a sign to keep living! We could have left you to die! We want to help you."

"Let us in Maka." Kid says.

"Please trust us. You said you'd give us three months to show you why we want to be friends with you and help you." Black*Star pleads.

"We really want to help you." Soul tells her. Maka looks down so they don't see her eyes watering.

"Why?" She quietly asks.

"Because... we want to get to know you, the real you." Soul says.

"Because you're our friend and we want to be yours too." Kid says.

"And you can't keep everything inside forever." Black*Star says.

"We want you to feel wanted, because Maka... you are." They finish together.

Maka sniffles a bit before saying,"Okay, I'll bring my stuff to your house around ten."

They all let out a breath they didn't know they were holding and wrapped their arms around Maka. At first she tensed up and they almost let go but then relaxed and hugged them back.

"Thanks." Maka mumbled.

"Of course." They say to her.

"Here's my address." Soul hands her a piece of paper, somehow already knowing Maka wouldn't let them walk her home. Maka takes the paper a nods to them before leaving. They just stand there watching her go. Not yet knowing what the future holds.

"Is this a good idea?" Kid asked.

"I don't know." Soul tells them sighing.

"At least we might be able to earn her trust." Black*Star says.

"Yeah." Kid and Soul say and with that they all part ways.

~ Maka ~

        When Maka arrived at her house she quickly realized that no one was home so she hurried to her room, wincing at the blisters she could feel forming on her feet. She didn't have much to pack, just her iPod and charger, uniform, regular clothes, undergarments, a brush, her bed sheets, her mothers old robe, razor, makeup, toothbrush and paste, her books (including the ones for school), and her knife(just in case).

        She was able to fit her five favorite reading books, her three textbooks, her journal, her six sketch books, and her one family picture book in a small tiny little pouch that could fit any thing in it without changing size. It was given to her by her mother, she said it was magic but Maka doesn't really care how it works anymore. Maka fit all of her clothes and toiletries in her Adidas string bag (She found it in the dumpster and was able to patch it up) with her other pair of shoes placed on top of the neatly folded clothes and bedding. Then she put on her black combat boots that stopped just above her ankle. Finally, she put her bag on her back, put the pouch around her left wrist and picked up her converse with her right hand and left the house.

        Maka had the address memorized already and walked on auto pilot to Soul Eater's house. _'Jeez what's with these guys? How come they care what I do? No one has, not even papa. What is their purpose? I can't trust them too easily. All guys are the same, and once they prove this I'll be back at papa's house, stuck in the same old routine.'_ Her thoughts came to a halt as soon as she realized she was at his house. It was more of an apartment complex. In fact it was just that. She saw Soul waiting outside for her and at first Maka thought he'd been waiting long but then she realized he'd probably only been there about five minutes.

"Hey." Soul said with a bored expression.

"Hey yourself." Maka said with her mask full in place. They already broke one of her walls, they weren't going to break another.

"Is that all you have?"

"Yeah."

"Okay... Well our apartment number is 13b on the second floor. Here is your key."

"Thanks."

        They take the elevator instead of the stairs. Soul claimed it was faster, and normally Maka would have disagreed with him if not for her leg. When they went inside she was immediately shocked. Maka had never seen such a beautiful and neat place in her life. It said casual yet you better not throw a party here. She didn't know what to do so she just followed Soul to her room for the time being. His room was on her left and the bathroom was on her right.

        Maka's new room was a pale pink color with a small bookshelf on the right side of her closet. It had a twin sized bed and Maka was thankful 'cause that's what size her bedding would fit. The room was bigger than her old one but it was still small. It had a beige desk on the opposite side of her bed which had it's right side on the wall next to the window. There was a white nightstand with three clear drawers. It had a pink alarm clock on it.

        Maka started with making her bed, hiding the knife under her pillow. Next, she put her sketch books in the top drawer of her night stand, her makeup, and brush, in the second, and her journal, her family's photo book thing, and her iPod with it's charger in the third drawer. Then Maka put her uniform, shirts, binder, jeans, dresses, and her moms robe in the left half of her closet because she didn't have enough to fill it up. Then she put her jacket she was wearing in there as well. Her three pairs of shoes soon joined in the left side of her closet. She folded her underwear, bra's, and socks and hid them at the top left side of her closet.  
        Finally Maka put her books on the shelf and was surprised all eight books fit perfectly and had just enough room. She looked at the clock and realized only seven minutes had passed. Maka then went to the bathroom to put her toiletries in the bathroom. Maka didn't think she'd need her conditioner for a while so she just kept it in her bag. Maka placed her toothbrush in the holder thing next to Soul's and then she put her shampoo on the rim of the tub, she decided that her razor could stay with the conditioner till she needed to shower. After all that was finished she went in the living room to see Soul on the couch flipping through channels.

"You finished in eight minutes. Kid would love you." He said when she walked in.

"You counted?" She asked, slightly weirded out that he knew the exact time.

"Nope. Just looked at the clock." He replied and Maka relaxed a bit, glad he wasn't that creepy. His shark teeth did nothing to help him prove he wasn't at least a little creepy however. Now that she thought about it, Maka wondered if his parents gave him the name 'Soul Eater' on purpose.

"Why would Death the Kid love me?" She wondered aloud.

"He has weirdly specific OCD, by which I mean he loves everything to be perfectly symmetrical. Eight is a perfect symmetrical number." He informed her, still flipping though channels.

"Oh." Maka replied, not sure what to say, and sat down on the couch.

        Eventually Soul landed on one channel that had The Lion King playing on it.

"What is this?" She asked since she had never had a TV growing up, only watching TV when school would play an informational movie or something relating to the subject they were studying at the time.  
        Soul looked at her shocked and she explained. He formed a small 'o' with his mouth before explaining to her what it was. Since the movie just started he decided that he'd keep it on, Disney Chanel isn't totally lame after all (or at least it never used to be).

        Soul watched Maka as she watched the movie in awe and didn't take her eyes off the screen for a second. He watched her show more emotion then he's ever seen her show. What made Soul curious though was why she didn't cry when Scar killed Mufasa. Soul saw something in her eyes that looked like she could relate to that moment. After that part Maka sat back up straight and put her mask back on but she still watched the whole movie.

"So that's an actual movie, huh?" She said.

"Yup." Soul replied.

"Interesting." Maka told no one in particular before turning to him a say,"I'm going to do my homework."

"Ehhh? D-Don't you want lunch first?" He asked, his voice cracking a bit.

"No." Maka said in monotone and went to her room.  
        She didn't come out of her room for the rest of the night but he made sure she knew that there was food for her in the fridge if she wanted any before he went to bed.


	6. Chapter 5: She got away with it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own soul eater

        Maka wakes up early every morning to make sure her papa doesn't find out she's gone and so Soul didn't get suspicious of her leaving. She wakes up around or before 3:45 am and got ready, silently, for school. Then she runs to her papa's to make him breakfast, clean the house from the mess he made the night before, and made sure to leave a note telling him she went to school (she was lucky that over the past week Spirit had no 'appointments' for her because she had no idea how she'd explain the prolonged absence to Soul or how she got new wounds).  
       Then she'd run back to Soul's and by the time she was back it was 5:50 am. She'd make him breakfast and make sure everything looked relatively normal and that she didn't sprint to and from her old house. Luckily she doesn't have to wake him up considering that the smell of food gets him out of bed.  
        Although they'd only lived together for about a week, they weren't that much closer in their friendship since it began. Everything Soul tried to do to get her to open up or be more comfortable around him failed miserably. The only thing that changed was Maka's leg was pretty much healed, thanks to Professor Stein's remedies though.  
        You see, Professor Stein was an old family friend of her mother and papa's and has known about Maka's situation for a long time and would often find himself patching up Maka's injuries. Although he continued to convince her to get out of that house, it never worked. He was glad, however, to see that no knew wounds had appeared yet and he had a sneaking suspicion three boys had something to do with it, not that he'd tell Maka this until she came to him.  
        It was then Maka realized that Soul didn't do his homework and decided to do it for him. It was already November and halfway through the school year too. Maka took this time to count what months she'd be with the boys. November, December and January where Soul's months; February, March, and April are Kid's; and finally May, June and July are Black*Star's. After she was done doing that she decided to walk to school leaving Soul's food on the table with his homework on the counter.

-After Maka Left-

        It was Monday and Soul realized her forgot to do his homework over the weekend, but to his surprise he found it on the counter completely finished and in what looked to be his handwriting. He put it in his bag and thought nothing of it at fist. After that he ate and decided that it was Maka who did his homework for him. So he erased it all and did it himself, though he didn't put in much effort.

        Soul figured that Maka left to walk to school so he just hopped on his motorcycle, thankfully not forgetting his homework. Eventually he was late and decided not to worry to much about it. After all, he was only five minutes late. Stein still threw a knife at him anyway and warned him not to be late again. A few minutes later Stein collected the homework and didn't bother asking if Maka did it considering how many questions were wrong, but at least Soul did his homework for once. Maka was surprised beyond relief. It was only when Soul thanked her for what she did and told her that she needn't have done it, that she realized her erased all the work she did on it and actually did his own work.

"Y-you're welcome." She said quietly, looking down at the desk to hide the pink tinting on her cheeks.

"Come on lets get our books for the next class." Soul responded, standing up walking a head.  
          It took Maka a moment to catch up to him, but once she did she was next to him. A lot of the girls where sending glares her way and she shrunk back with the shadows the best she could to become invisible.

"Don't worry about them, they're just jealous." Soul said shocking her.

"R-right. Of course." Maka replied, not entirely at ease as she knew very well what jealous girls are capable of as they headed to their lockers to get their books for Marie-sensei's class.

        For the rest of the day she learned that she had at least two or more of her classes with one of the boys; which was shocking considering that not only had they never noticed her, she never noticed them either. Which was reasonable considering she'd block everyone out and take notes when necessary. She got the surprise of her life though in her last class before lunch when there were two new students. Their names are Crona and Tsubaki.

        Crona had been Maka's childhood friend since they where five. They planed to runaway together since they both had very abusive parents. Though the day before they could do that, Crona moved. It was when they were twelve that their plan had been complete and then Medusa had to take her only friend away from her. That night was the first time she was raped. That night she also promised herself to never get close to anyone again... ever.

_'C-Crona's back.'_  thought Maka  _'when did this happen?! When did they get back?'_

"Hey Maka, you alright?" Kid asked.

"Y-Yeah... I just know the one with the pink hair..." She said.

"Were they an old friend of yours?"

"Something along those lines."

"Ah..."

"Crona. Why don't you sit next to Maka," The teacher says and Maka raises her hand to show Crona where she is. "And Tsubaki... Why don't you sit in front of Maka, next to Ox Ford."

Both Crona and Tsubaki go to their respectful seats.

"H-Hi Maka." Crona says in a whisper.

"Hello C-Crona. How are you?" Maka asks matching his tone.

"G-Good, you?"

"G-Good."

They sat in silence for the rest of the class.

-With Spirit-

"Maaakkkaaa," Spirit moaned, forgetting his daughter was at school.

"Mmaaakkaaa!" Spirit slurred again going into his precious daughters room.  
      Only to find it empty. Like, completely empty. The bed didn't have any sheets, the pile of books was gone, her bed side table and closet where both completely empty. It was as if Maka never existed, but oh, did he know she existed. He was suddenly up and sober.

"That girl!" He growled, still not thinking clearly,"I'll kill her!"

 He took out his phone and dialed a very familiar number.

" **What do you want Spirit?!** " A feminine voice hissed through the phone.

"I hear you're back in town." He said simply.

" **What of it?** "

"I want your child to bring my daughter back to me."

" **Hah! The slut finally ran away huh?** "

"Don't call her a slut. And yes, she ran away and I want her back. Now!"

**"How much are you willing to pay me?"**

"We'll work out the details later."

**"Fine, but you owe me."**

"Later." And with that Spirit hung up his phone and decided that a visit to the bank was in order, as well as a trip to the weaponry store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crona is agender and uses they/them pronouns.


	7. Chapter 6: Bad Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Soul Eater

         Maka knew immediately after school that she could not go to her papa's house.  _'I have a really bad feeling that going there will only bring me trouble'_  she thought. She had always gotten mad all the time at the people in her books for not following their instincts. So she decided to go home with Soul, like she should be doing anyway.

"What? No mysterious plans?" Soul asks as they walk out of the school together.

"Nope." Maka says quietly while popping the 'p' at the end.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked her.

"We've got homework to do." She said monotonously.

"We've got all weekend to do that."

"It's not the weekend yet."

"Oh right. Well... do you wanna go somewhere for dinner then?"

"Where would we go?"

"Anywhere you want."

"How about home?"

"Boring, lets go bowling."

"I don't know how to bowl."

"What?! We need to get you out of the house more often."

"I like it inside."

"We are going to have fun Maka, whether you like it or not." A playful look in his eye as he said this to her.

        She gave him a suspicious look and raised one of her eyebrows at him. He chuckled in response.

"Trust me." He said giving her a lopsided smile.

        She blushed at this and looked away. They arrived at Soul's motor bike quickly. They put on their helmets and drove off to the Death Bowling Alley near their house. After they parked they went inside and Soul paid for the both of them for an hour of bowling game time.

"You didn't have to pay for me," She told him,"I have my own money."

"Yeah but I wanted to. What's your shoe size?" He questioned. Maka looked down at her feet in an ashamed way.

"I... don't... really... know?" She said quietly.

"What?" He asked cause he didn't hear her.

"I-I... uh... don'tknowwhatmyshoesizeis."

"Sorry, say again?"

She breathed in and out slowly and said," I don't know what my shoe size is."

        Soul laughed so hard he fell out of his chair he was currently sitting in. Maka pouted and scolded him for being on the gross, disgusting, dirty floor and for falling out of the chair. She also told him that not everybody knew their shoe size. Soul would stop laughing every once in a while but then when he looked at Maka he burst out laughing again. Eventually he calmed down.

"Okay. How about we try a size 6?" He asked her.

        She slowly nodded. Maka took off her right shoe as Soul had given her a right shoe. She slipped it on easily and tied them tight. She stood up and wiggled her toe.

"It fits." She monotonously told him.

"Okay, good. Good. Now we know you're a size 6 in women's."He said and she nodded in response.

        Soul gave Maka the other shoe and they went to the 8th lane. Once there Soul put on his shoes and set up the information for their lane. Maka put on her other shoe and waited. She just watched Soul work the machine and input their names into it.

"So… how do you play?" Maka asked quietly.

"You play by knocking the pins down with a bowling ball." Soul told her as he demonstrated it for her.

        She nodded in response. Soul then showed her how to throw it and how to hold it. He also told her about the different weights of the bowling balls. She listened intently to his instructions and watched carefully as he was demonstrating.

"Okay, seems simple enough." She said quietly.

"Why don't you give it a try?" He asked with his signature smirk.

        Maka followed his movements exactly and watched as the bowling ball went down the lane. She saw the ball knock down all of the pins. Soul was gaping at her.

"That's good, right?" She asked him.

        He simply nodded at her. He closed his mouth and then went up to the lane and smirked at her. A mischievous glint in his eyes. Maka raised her eyebrow at this.

"My turn now." He told her. He got a strike. "Awe man." He whined. Then he got motivated and rolled the ball down the alley again. "Yes!" He made the shot.

        He stuck out his tongue at he and she did the same back. It was then that they got competitive. Maka ended up wining and Soul claimed that she cheated and had beginners luck. She just winked at him and stuck out her tongue. After that they went home and watched Tarzan. When Maka wasn't looking his eyes would soften. He was happy she was having fun and they were finally bonding, if even only a little bit. She ended up falling a sleep on the couch. Soul took off her shoes and put a blanket over her, then he went to his bed, not noticing a pair of eyes watching their every move since the bowling alley. The eyes that held an evil glint to them.

" **Found her**." A voice said outside the window into their mouth piece.

" ** _Good. Good._** " A malicious voice said on the other end of the line.


	8. Chapter 7: Did She Really Get Away With It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maka is kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Soul Eater. I only own this story line.

Previously:

" **Found her.** " A voice said outside the window Into their mouth piece.

" _Good. Good._ " A malicious voice said on the other end of the line.

Now:

"H-Hey Maka?" An almost silent voice called. Maka turned around and saw Crona hiding behind one of the lockers.         She nodded for them to continue, which they did.

"C-Can I-I talk to y-you for a second?" Maka nodded and followed Crona up to the roof after telling Soul that she'd be back.

"What do you want to talk about?" Maka asked monotonously.

"W-Well..." They started.

-With Black*Star-

        Black*Star was at his locker when he saw Maka disappear up to the roof with Crona. He wanted to follow her before he saw a blur of black pass by. When he turned he saw that it was Tsubaki. When he looked back in the direction from where she came, he saw his group of " _friends_ " laughing. Instead of going to tell them off or beat them up like he normally would, he decided to follow Tsubaki.

        He followed her out of the school, past the bridge where Maka tried to commit suicide, all the way to an abandoned park. Tsubaki leaned on a big tree, slid down the side of it onto the ground, and buried her head in her hands,bringing her knees up to her chest.  
  
"H-Hey," He said quietly and she looked up at him with so much hostility that he didn't know she even had.

"What do you want?" She asked with venom. Black*Star was taken aback and put his hands up showing he meant no harm.

"T-To ask if you where okay, those guys can be real jack asses." He told her sincerely. She scoffed at this.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" She asks rhetorically, "Besides, what do you care? Hmm? They're  _your_  friends."

"No they're not. Especially not after they've made a beautiful girl like yourself cry. Plus why wouldn't I care? I'm not like every other heartless bastard at our school."

Tsubaki widened her eyes at this. "Y-You think I'm b-beautiful?" She asked, her glare gone and her normal soft voice back.

He nodded and smiled widely. "Yep."

        He held his hand in front of her face. She took it and her helped her stand up. She thanked him and looked away shyly, a blush barely visible on her face.

"What'd they say to you anyway?" He asked her.

"W-Well..." She came up and whispered in his ear about all the bullying and teasing and what they recently did.  
  
"How daRE THEY DO THIS?! I'LL KILL THEM. NO ONE MESSES WITH A GODS' FRIENDS! MWAHAHAHAHHA! THEY WILL REGRET EVER DOING THAT TO YOU!" Black*Star yelled.  _'Friends?'_  Tsubaki asked in her head.  
  
"B-Black*Star, please calm down." She tried to calm him down,"You're causing a scene." Black*Star payed her no mind though as he ran to the school to give his "friends" a well deserved beating.  
  
Tsubaki blushed at him standing up for her like that.  _'W-Why is my heart beating so fast? No one's ever done something like this for me before. But that's still no reason to have a c-c-crush on somebody you just met. Oh whatever.'_

-With Maka and Crona-

  
"W-What do you mean they've found me?!" Maka shouted/asked.

"T-T-They f-found you when y-you w-went to the bowling a-alley with S-S-Soul." Crona sputtered out, "They w-want m-me t-to kidnap you."

"Is that why you brought me up here?" Maka asked, an accusatory tone in her voice as Crona shrunk down into themself.

"N-No, I w-wanted t-to warn you." They explained.

"Well thanks, but it's better for you if you just kidnap me. So  _ **she**_  doesn't hurt you." Maka rationalizes.

"I c-can't." Crona says shaking their head.

"Yes you can Crona. Look after you hand me over to them, tell Soul that you were forced to kidnap me. Take him to wherever you're taking me. Or at least give him the location. Tell Kid and Black*Star while you're at it too."

"Maka, p-please d-don't m-make me do this."

"At least give them a note. Telling them everything I just told you to say." She put a comforting hand on their shoulder.

"I d-don't want to h-hand y-you over to t-them."

"It's me or you Crona. Medusa will hurt you way more than my father and she could ever do to me combined. Please Crona."

"O-Okay. B-But y-you have to w-write the note."

"Okay."

        With that Maka wrote the notes and Crona put the addresses on them. After Maka and Crona put the notes in the lockers, they left the school. When they were a safe distance away, Crona tied Maka's hands together, put a blindfold on her, and said sorry. Suddenly Maka felt like she was thrown into a car.

"Good job buddy." A familiar voice said proudly.

"T-Thanks Ragnarok." Crona said almost silently, a hint of remorse in his voice.

"This is gonna be fun," Ragnarok told Crona playfully.

"Y-Yeah."

-At the School-

  
"G-Guys," Soul said, out of breath.

"We know." Kid said, holding up two of the notes from Maka.

"Well then what're we waiting for?" Soul asked, standing up straight.

"Lets go get Maka back and kick those bastards asses in the process." Black*Star says.

        Black*Star gets on Souls motorcycle with him while Kid rides his skate/hover board, Beelzebub.

-With Maka-

        The blindfold was still securely tied around Maka's eyes while the tires on her hands were coming loose. She used this to her advantage. She heard Ragnarok talking on the phone with a young woman. At first Maka thought it was Medusa but then realized that Medusa could never sound so innocent.

_'Please see the notes and come for me...'_  Maka thought. Normally she wouldn't hope for someone to come and save her, much less guys, but she knew she was in over her head. She could maybe take what ever her papa and Medusa had in store for her, but she would never be able to take on both of them. Though she is worried about what Medusa would do to her, she's more afraid of what Spirit will do to her.  
_'God, if you're really out there, please give me strength. Along with Crona and Soul and Kid and Black*Star. Please help me. Please save me.'_


	9. Chapter 8: Client #952

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There will be blood and gore, hinted at rape scenes, drug abuse, child abuse, and kidnapping. Do not read if any of these will trigger you. There is also a lot of violence. I do not want to make any of you anymore uncomfortable than I already have so please head my warning when I say this chapter is intense.

  
                Maka felt the car suddenly jerk to a stop. She knew that they were at their destination because she heard the car turn. The bindings on her hands were still fairly loose as she was yanked roughly out of the car. Maka winced as she was thrown onto the cold concrete.  
  
"N-Not so rough." Maka heard Crona's soft voice say to whoever threw her, which was probably Ragnarok.  
  
"Do you want Medusa to think we're disobeying her direct orders?!" Ragnarok quietly yelled at Crona.  
  
"N-No." Was the almost silent reply that came afterwards.  
  
Maka was once more roughly yanked up, this time to her feet.  
  
"Sorry girly." Ragnarok whispered softly in Maka's ear when he lifted her up.  
  
                He did this so fast that someone would've had a slow-motion camera to see it. In fact Maka almost didn't catch it. She did however give him a very slight nod to show the she heard him. He yanked Maka forward, effectively loosening the ropes even more, towards what she guessed was Medusa's home/hide out/lab. Maka guessed that Ragnarok was handling her roughly to not only put on a show for Medusa, but also to make sure that Maka was able to easily escape. If her guess was true, then Ragnarok and Crona would get the least painful punishment possible.

Maka heard a door open before she was shoved inside. She tripped over her feet and landed on her knees, only slightly saving herself from more pain.  
  
"Well, well, well. Looks like you guys can do something right. Kudos." Maka heard a sinister voice complement Crona and Ragnarok. Maka felt immediate disgust once she realized who the voice belonged to. Medusa.  
  
                Maka immediately tensed up at hearing the voice. A malicious laughter was heard after this. Maka tried to clam down and relax, but it was no use. She felt fear, intimidation, and an absolute burning hatred for the woman who seemed to be standing before her. Maka all of the sudden couldn't hold herself back anymore. She ripped off the ropes, tore off her blind fold, and attacked the still laughing woman. It took Medusa all but a second to process what was happening.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Medusa yelled at Maka, effectively shoving her to the ground. Medusa fought back Maka as best she could, but it was to no avail.  
  
"How," Maka said while punching Medusa in the face,"Dare," another punch,"You," punch,"Hurt," punch,"Crona and Ragnarok?!" Maka yelled before landing another punch on Medusa. Medusa growled before blocking the next punch that came her way.  
  
"Crona! Ragnarok! Get her off me!" Medusa shouted at them.

        They listened immediately, though didn't do it how Medusa wanted. Ragnarok grabbed Medusa and put her out of Maka's reach. Crona pulled Maka closer to the door. Maka struggled at first, but then relaxed as she let Crona drag her door.

"N-Now's y-your chance," Crona whispered into her ear.             

         With out second guessing herself, Maka broke free from Crona's grasp and ran. She ran faster than she ever has before, mostly due to the adrenaline pursing through her veins. After all she still wasn't fully healed and has had to skip out on her last few gym classes. She ran and ran until she couldn't hear Medusa's yelling anymore. Her legs were burning, and about to give way at any moment, but she wouldn't let that happen. She wasn't gonna give up this early on.

-Back at the house-

"You useless imbeciles!" Medusa screamed, struggling to get free from Ragnarok's grasp.

                Medusa eventually got free and beat both him and Crona, then she locked them in their cell. It was their cell because they seemed to get thrown in there so much that it was just for them.

"Mosquito, find that ash blonde freak. She can't have gotten that far. She doesn't know these woods." Medusa commanded, speaking into the walkie-talkie.

-Maka-

                She was still running. Maka didn't know how many times she went in circles or how many times she tripped over herself. She felt like she was going to pass out at any moment, in fact she was going to stop and take a rest. But then she started to hear someone chasing after her and she sped back up. _' I can't let them catch me!'_ Was the only thought running through Maka's head right now, along with _' crap! crap! crap! crap! '_. While Maka was looking behind her to see where the person chasing her was, she tripped and fell on the tree root sticking up out of the ground. Maka didn't have enough time to stand up, and she was really, really dizzy. She really shouldn't have skipped out on dinner last night and breakfast today.  
  
"Hehe, I got you now wench." A voice snarled from above her. She glanced up at the short, old man above. As he was coming closer to pick her up, she fought back.  
  
"Fine!" He snarled once more,"Be that way."  
                
                  As Maka was still struggling to get away, the man brought out a cloth from his pocket and pressed it into Maka's face, forcing her to breathe it in. Maka struggled a bit more before she passed out completely, having been unable to stop herself from breathing in the chlorophyll. The old man then took ropes out of his pocket and tied her feet together, along with her hands, tightly so something like before wouldn't happen again.

-Time Skip-

                When Maka wakes up, she is confused at first. _'Why is my room so dark?'_ She groggily thought. Then with a rush it all came back. Maka tried to sit up and she gasped in horror as she realized both her hands and legs were tied at the ends of the bed. Maka then gets chilly for a second. _'Why am I cold? I'm never cold'_ Maka thought for a second before realizing that she is, in fact, naked. _'no, no, no, no, no, no, no!'_ Maka thinks as she comes to her third realization of the evening, struggling to get out of the bindings. They're going to do _that_ to her.  
  
"Maka~" She heard her father call in a sickeningly sweet voice call. She doesn't respond, becoming more and more frightened with each passing second.  
  
"I think it's high time you get punished for running away~ Don't you?" He said to her through the door.           

      Even though Maka knew her 'dad' couldn't see her through the door, she shook her head furiously. Words seemingly failing her at the moment. Terror was controlling her actions at the moment.

"I got your favorite client~" He said in a sing song-y voice. _'Please don't let it be **him** '_ Maka thought hopefully.

"It's Client #952~" Spirit said, and in that moment, the 'client' in question came in.

"Hey sweet cheeks." The man said in a 'seductive' voice.

"Giriko." Maka whimpered.

"I see you remember, that makes this so much better." Giriko told her as he was getting closer to her, lust evident in his eyes. When he came up and caressed her face, she whimpered and closed her eyes, turning her head away from him.

"Think I can make you scream louder then last time?" He asked in a mocking tone. Maka refused to answer him or even look at him. Giriko chuckled evilly at her actions and began to strip.

-Another Time Skip-

  
"Till next time, my sweet." He said in a mocking tone as he left, more than satisfied with himself. He had made her scream louder than last time.

                Maka laid on the bed, sobbing weakly, blood dripping from all over her body, cum mixing with the blood, rope burns on her arms and legs, and bruises starting to form. She was in so much pain, she couldn't even cry properly. But she knew that the worst was yet to come. Her dad hadn't really punished her yet. He wanted her to suffer first. She knew this all too well.

"Maka-chan~" Medusa called sweetly,"I'm going to cut the ropes now, but you can't run away~" Maka nods in response. Medusa cuts the ropes with ease. Then she throws Maka her clothes.

"Your papa's gonna be in here soon so get dressed~" Medusa told her, a sinister glint in her eyes as she left the room.

                Maka knew better than to take her sweet time or even try to clean herself up. She got dressed on auto-pilot. Her father comes in, a bat in hand. Maka was still siting on the bed, she did tense up though. She knew that this beating was going to be worse than the rest.

"Stand up." He commanded.

                She immediately did so. He motioned for her to come to him and she did, her body working on auto pilot. He swung the bat down with so much force that she felt and hear the bones in her left arm smash and get knocked out of place. He continued beating her, each blow getting harder. He even started kicking her. Maka stayed standing as long as she could before she collapsed onto the floor. He kept swinging the bat down on her and kicking her. Then he started punching her. Finally, he brought out his knife. He started slashing her body all over. Some of the cuts were deep; others, not so much. Maka could feel herself getting drowsy from all of the blood loss. He finally left the room. Maka didn't even have a second to feel relief as Medusa came back in, this time with Crona.  
  
"Go on Crona." Medusa encouraged Crona, shoving them forward a bit. Maka guessed that Medusa wanted Crona to hurt her in some way. Crona shook their head no.  
  
"Come on, even a kick or punch would do." Medusa said coaxing them. Maka watched through half lidded eyes and Crona once again told Medusa 'no'.  
  
"It's easy!" Medusa shouted, kicking Maka in the stomach while saying this. Crona's eyes widened significantly as they watched Maka cough up blood. When Medusa was going to land another blow to Maka, Crona stepped in front of her.  
  
"S-Stop it!" They yelled at Medusa. She glared at them, daring them to continue.  
  
"C-Can't y-you see that she's already in enough p-pain?!" Crona said as they gestured to Maka. Maka looked at Crona gratefully, yet sorrowfully as she knew Crona would be punished for their disobedience.  
  
"Fine." Medusa snarled as she dragged them out of the room, possibly back to his cell. Medusa came back in shortly, a syringe in hand.

"Now go to sleep." She said as she stabbed the needle into Maka's arm.

        Maka tried to fight off the sleep but the darkness soon overcame her vision. After Maka passed out from the drugs, Medusa carried Maka into a cell similar to Crona's. Dark and windowless.

* * *

                There was a commotion heard outside of the house. Medusa went to check it out and saw those pesky boys. Soul, Black*Star, and Death the Kid. **_'How the hell did they find this place?! Oh well, they're too late. And they'll never make it through the guards.'_** Right as Medusa finished that thought, Black*Star was plowing through the guards. _**'What!?'**_ Soul and Death the Kid continued up to the front doors as Black*Star was handling the guards. Medusa immediately left the premises, knowing she wasn't going to win. Especially seeing how pissed off all three boys were. Medusa didn't bother warning any one else in the house. She didn't take Ragnarok or Crona with her. She did however take Eruka and Free with her.

                Suddenly the front door burst open. Soul and Kid were standing in the doorway. Giriko, who was passed out drunk on the couch, woke up with a startled look on his face.

"Wha-?" He groggily asked. Soul immediately went up to him and demanded to know were Maka was.

"Who? Oh, you mean the girl I just made scream bloody murder?" Giriko asked with a smirk,"Yeah, I don't know."         

Both Kid and Soul were fuming at this point.

"You WHAT?!" Soul asked, getting in Giriko's face.

"You heard me." He said in a gloating tone.

"Soul," Kid said calmly.

                Soul looked over at him for a second. They had a silent conversation before Soul punched Giriko in the face hard, making him land on the other side of the room, and then left in search of Maka.

"You asshole! Come back here and fight me!" Giriko yelled at Soul's retreating form. Kid also punched Giriko.

"I'm your opponent." Was all that he said.

"Fine by me." Giriko replied, taking out his knife.

"Kid where's Soul?" Black*Star said in a loud voice when he came in the house.

"Off to find Maka, go help him." Kid told him, while dodging a fist from Giriko.

"But I want to fight too!" He whined.

"You will later. Go find Maka!" Kid commanded, his fist connecting with Giriko's nose and effectively breaking it.

Black*Star nodded and went off in the same direction as Soul.

"You've gotta lot of nerve, thinking you can take me on all by yourself!" Giriko said to Kid, barely missing a fist coming his way.

"Looks like I'm doing just fine." Kid said as he continued to land hits on Giriko.

                Giriko growled at this, blood lust evident in his eyes.

-With Black*Star-

  
                He was running down the halls, opening up all of the unopened doors that Soul missed. Black*Star did happen upon a door that was locked though. As he pressed ear up against the door, he could hear a faint whimpering sound.

"Maka? Is that you?" Black*Star called through the door. The muffled whimpering immediately stopped at hearing his voice.

"B-Black*Star?" He heard a voice call back. It sounded like-

"Crona? Is that you?" Black*Star once again called.

"Y-Yes." Came the shaky reply.

"Keep back from the door, I'm gonna get you out of here!" Black*Star heard some shuffling before it was silent again. Then, with all of his strength, Black*Star broke the door down.

"Now that wasn't so hard." Black*Star said to himself.

"T-Thanks for letting us o-out B-Black*Star." Crona said once they came out. They were covered in dried blood and bruises.

"Us?" Black*Star asked incredulously.

"Y-Yeah, me and R-Ragnarok." Behind Crona stood a tall, slim black man with white eyes and all black clothing. Ragnarok was in a similar state to Crona.

"What happened to you guys?" He asked.

"W-Well..." Crona started.

-Time Skip-

                 _'Where are you Maka?'_ Soul thought to himself as he ran up and down the halls of the house. Both Kid and Black*Star had caught up to him and they searched each room. Crona and Ragnarok went off to call the cops and make sure that Giriko didn't escape (even though he was currently unconscious due to Kid giving him a severe beating). After a little while, they saw a tall man with red hair standing in front of a room.

"I see you finally found me, took ya long enough." He said, an evil smirk plastered to his face.

"Is Maka behind that door?" Kid asked, keeping his 'cool'. The man shrugged in response.

"Who the hell are you?!" Black*Star asked, his patience already wearing thin.

"Why, I'm Spirit Albarn. Maka's dad of course." When the man said that, both Soul and Black*Star lunged at him.

"So you're the one putting Maka through all of this pain. That is so uncool." Soul said monotonously, though his eyes showed his rage.

                While Black*Star and Soul were keeping Spirit busy, Kid picked the lock on the door and opened it. What he saw was like nothing he could've ever prepared himself for. He stood paralyzed in the doorway for a second, processing what he was seeing. Maka was a ghostly pale color, her lips a light blue (possibly from how cold it was). She was laying in a pool of her own blood, some of it was even dried to her skin, clothes, and hair. Her skin was marred black and blue, covered in bruises. There was still some blood on her thighs, confirming his suspicions of what Giriko did to her. Maka's left arm was even out of socket and bent in an unnatural way. Her ankle was swollen so it was probably twisted. Kid felt like he wanted to vomit at the sight of Maka.

                Instead, he calmly walked over to her and picked her up. She whimpered and he immediately felt bad. No one should have to endure what she has. He took her out of the room and into the hall.

Once Soul and Black*Star saw her, their hatred for Spirit only grew. They punched, kicked, smashed a vase on his head, and even broke his arm. Eventually he passed out and they stopped, his blood on their hands.

"Lets go." Kid told them, "He's not worth it."

                 Once they were outside of the house, Maka was put onto the cot and into the ambulance. She was whisked off to the hospital before any of them could respond. The police asked the three guys a bunch of questions. And they answered them all. They found out that Crona and Ragnarok were also being treated at the hospital once the police were done talking with them.

-Time Skip-

                While Maka was being treated in the ER, the boys waited restlessly for news to come about her condition. When the nurse did come, he told them that Maka had lost a significant amount of blood and needed her rest. Seeing as none of them were family that's all the nurse would tell them. He did, however, say that by at least tomorrow she would be in the trauma ward and they could visit her then. The boys sighed with relief and went home for the night. They'd visit her tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still do not own Soul Eater


	10. Chapter 9: Hospitals And Noisy Birds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? Still don't own Soul Eater

       Maka woke up with a splitting headache. _'Where the hell am I?'_ Maka wondered as she attempted to sit up, but her sore muscles objected to the fast movement. She then tried opening her eyes, but immediately hissed at the offending light. _'It smells like a hospital.'_ She grimaced at the thought. The next time she attempted at opening her eyes, she did it slowly. It took a couple minutes for them to adjust, but when they did she tensed up. _'I was really hoping I was wrong.'_ She thought while looking at the plain, grey room. The room reminded her of the one that she had at her papa's house. Plain, boring, nothing for anyone to remember it by.

        After looking at her surroundings, Maka looked over her injuries. Her left arm was definitely broken, her right ankle was sprained ( _And that leg just finished healing too!)_ and her left leg was also broken, Maka felt bandages on her head, there were stitches covering her body all over along with bruises, a split lip, stitches on her right temple, and broken ribs, which would explain the trouble she's having breathing. Her injuries were worse than she originally thought. _'Well now doesn't this suck?'_ Maka thought sarcastically.

        Soon after Maka woke up, a male nurse came in. He was looking at his clipboard before he realized Maka was up. When he looked up from the clipboard however, his expression showed shock, but it was gone within a second.

"I see that you're up." He said with a smile,"I'll just go get the doctor for you then."

        Maka nodded at him and he quickly left. She soon found herself wanting him to come back so she could ask for some water for her dry throat. It was scratchy and it made her extremely uncomfortable. It wasn't long after that her stomach growled and it was only then Maka realized she hadn't eaten since lunch the day before her kidnapping, and who knows how long she's been out for. She successfully sat up this time and placed her right hand on her stomach as she wondered what the day was.

        Suddenly the door opened and Maka looked quizzically at the intruder. It was a tall, black woman with bright blue eyes that shined with years of knowledge and experience and Maka felt herself wanting to look at them forever. The woman was wearing a white lab coat, which Maka figured meant she was a doctor, and had bandages covering all of  her body except her eyes. Maka also noticed that the woman's hair was a dark brown color and put in dreads and pulled back into a pony tail. Overall the woman was beautiful, whether or not Maka could see her entire face

"Hello Ms. Albarn. My name is Nygus and I am you doctor." The woman greeted with a smile.

        Maka nodded at Nygus in acknowledgment. _'Is everyone in this hospital so cheery?'_ she wondered.

"Would you like some water?" Nygus asked. Maka nodded again. "Okay, I'll be right back." She said and then left.

        While Nygus was gone, Maka shifted uncomfortably in the cot. It wasn't long until Nygus came back with a cup of water. She handed the water to Maka and watched as she gratefully downed the drink. As soon as Maka found herself able to speak she quickly thanked Nygus and asked her how long she'd been out.

"Well..." Nygus started,"You arrived here around 3 a.m and your friends said that you were already unconscious when they found you around 10 p.m the night before so it is quite possible you have been asleep for about 2 days."

"What day is it?" Maka questioned.

"Thursday."

"Time?"

"About 8:30 a.m."

"When will I be able to leave?"

"As soon as your injuries are healed."

"When will that be?"

"In 1 to 3 weeks."

"What if I'm ready to leave now?"

"We'd have to keep you for at least a couple more days to see if your condition is progressing."

"I see."

"Is that it?"

"What are all my injuries exactly?"

"Well your right lung is collapsed, you have a minor concussion, your right ankle is sprained, left leg is broken and so is your left arm, as are your ribs, which contributed to you collapsed lung."

"Fantastic."

"Anything else?"

"Am I-" Maka stopped, not really knowing how to ask.

"Pregnant?" Nygus finished.

"Yes."

"No."  
        Maka let out a sigh of relief before asking one last question, "What about the cops?"

"They'll question you as soon as you're ready."

"Are they here?"

"Yes."

"Do they want to speak to me as soon as possible?"

"Yes, but I don't think you should talk to them just yet."

"Why not?"

"Because your body needs to rest to heal completely. Having the police question you would put unnecessary stress on your body, especially since you just got up."

"Okay."

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Okay, I'll be leaving now. You can call me, however, with the buzzer at your right hand side."

"Okay."

        After their conversation, Nygus nodded at Maka and left. _'What am I supposed to do now?'_ Maka wondered while looking out the window. Suddenly her stomach let out a thunderous roar and Maka looked wide eyed at it. _'Damn, I forgot about that'_. She once again placed her hand on her stomach as she contemplated what to do about it. _'Even if I do buzz Dr. Nygus back in here, hospital food is the worst. Plus, she'd probably watch me eat, and I don't eat that often.'_

        Maka's stomach growled once more, disrupting the silence of the room. She groaned at the thought of having to eat hospital food but complied to her stomach's wishes. She picked up the buzzer and pressed the button to call in Nygus. The woman was quick to respond to the call and came in shortly after Maka set the buzzer down.

"Yes, dear?" Nygus asked when she entered.

"Could you please get me some food?" Maka asked politely.

"Of course, any preferences?" Nygus asked.

"No."

"I'll be back shortly." And with that, Nygus once again left the room.

        Nygus entered again with a tray of food in her hands within the time span of a couple of minutes.

"I figured I'd start you off light since your body is still adjusting and healing." Nygus informed Maka while handing her the food.

"Thank you." Maka replied sincerely while taking the tray from Nygus' hands.

"I'll be back to check on you later, sit tight." Nygus said as she left Maka in the silent room once more.

        The food Nygus got her was a bowl of chicken noodled soup, some apple sauce, a cup of pudding, and some more water. Maka sat staring at the food for a second before deciding to gobble it all down. The soup was hot so it burnt her throat for a couple seconds. She ate the apple sauce to help cool it down. After she was done with both of those, she drank some of her water to wash it all down and nibbled a bit on her pudding. Once she was done with her food, her stomach digested it happily. She set the tray down on the bedside table. Maka took one last drink of her water before she laid down on the cot, suddenly drowsy, and quickly fell into a dreamless slumber.

        Outside of Maka's room, Nygus sighed in relief. _'Finally'_ , she thought, _'Maka really needs to rest'_.

* * *

        When Maka woke up the sun was shining and the birds were chirping. She was disoriented for a second before her memories came back at her full force. _'Why don't those birds just shut up?'_ Maka bitterly thought as she sat up. She was glad to find it  was easier than the last time. Maka then started looking around the room until she found the buzzer. _'Aha!'_ she thought victoriously as she pressed the button. Nygus was quick to respond.

"Yes?" Nygus questioned.

"You know the last thing my body needs is more drugs, right?" Maka asked.

        Nygus muttered under her breath something about Maka being straight to the point, as always, before responding. Nygus beamed, or so it seemed with the bandages over her face, at Maka saying,"It was only some pain medication. Though it can make some people a bit drowsy."

"How long was I asleep this time?" Maka asked.

"Only about 23 hours."

"So... it's 7:30 a.m on Friday?"

"More like 7:45."

        Maka nodded, taking in the information.

"Is that all dear?" Nygus asked.

"May I speak to the cops now?" Maka questioned in turn.

        Nygus looked at Maka quizzically for a second, as if trying to figure out Maka's motives.

"Of course, let me just call them to come." Nygus replied, soon after leaving to get the cops.

~To Be Continued Dearies~


	11. Chapter 10: Troublesome Interviews

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By now I think we can all agree that it's not a good idea for me to own Soul Eater.

Previously:

"Is that all dear?" Nygus asked.

"May I speak to the cops now?" Maka questioned in turn.

        Nygus looked at Maka quizzically for a second, as if trying to figure out Maka's motives.

"Of course, just let me call them to come." Nygus replied, soon after leaving to get the cops.  
Now:

        Maka sat patiently, fiddling with the blankets while listening to the 'beeping' of the heart monitor. It was a while, around half an hour, before the door was opened again. When it was, Maka directed her attention to it. In came two cops; one was a tall, skinny black woman with red, curly hair and deep brown eyes with golden speckles. Her eyes shined with curiosity and a thirst for knowledge. The other one was a short, Hispanic male who was a bit more on the hefty side. He was bald and had small, beady eyes that dared you to mess with him.

"Hello Ms. Albarn," The woman greeted with a strong Australian accent,"I am Officer Scarlet and this," she said pointing at the man beside her,"is my partner, Officer Victor."

"It's nice to meet you." Maka replied.

"Likewise. Is it alright if we ask you some questions?" Scarlet asked.

"Of course." Maka said.

"Great," Scarlet replied.

"First question," Victor started. He had a British accent, but his squeaky voice made him sound annoying. "Where were you when your were taken?" He asked.

"My school, the DWMA." Maka replied.

"Around what time were you taken?"

"About 8:30."

"A.M?"

"Yes."

"Do you know who took you?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"My friend, Crona Gorgon."

"Did you go with them willingly?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Their mother would punish them severely if I didn't."

"But you knew you'd get hurt?"

"Yes."

"And you still went with them?" This time Scarlet asked the question.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"To save them."

"From what?"

"Their mother, Medusa."

"But did she not hurt you?"

"Yes."

"Were you afraid of her?" It was Victor who asked this question this time.

"No."

"Why?"

"She has no power over me."

"Unlike your dad?"

"Yes."

"Did your dad hurt you?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"He beat me."

"How?"

        Maka furrowed her brows at this in confusion. Didn't she just answer them? The cops looked at her in silence for a couple minutes before moving on.

"Did he use any weapons?" Scarlet asked.

"Yes, a bat."

"Anything else?"

"A knife."

"Did Giriko hurt you?"

"Yes."

"What'd he do?"

"He..." Maka gulped.

"It's okay, take your time." Scarlet comforted Maka, though secretly just really wanting to get this whole thing over with.

"He... he..." Maka started and then finished in an almost silent voice," r-raped m-m-me."

        Though she said it so quietly, the cops had heard it loud and clear. Officer Scarlet felt slightly guilty for being impatient.

"I see." Victor said, clearing his throat.

"Did he hurt you any more than that?" Scarlet asked.

"He slashed me up." Maka replied.

"Did anyone else hurt you?"

"Medusa Gorgon dragged me."

"Did she do anything else?"

        Maka once again furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion. She was finding it hard to remember all of the details.

"Umm... She tried to get Crona and Ragnarok to hurt me." She informed them.

"Did they?" Victor asked.

"No."

"Was anyone else there? Anyone you haven't mentioned?"

"Ragnarok was on the phone with a woman. It wasn't Medusa though and I couldn't identify the woman the voice belonged to. And there was a very short man with a pointed nose who wore a black suit and a top hat."

"This man, was he white? And bald?"

"Yes, why?"

"The man you saw was Mosquito, he is a wanted serial killer."

"I see."

"Well," Scarlet started and Maka turned her attention to the woman,"We got all of the information we need. So good bye Ms. Albarn."

"W-Wait." Maka said quickly.

"Yes?" Scarlet questioned.

"Did you catch Spirit Albarn? Or Medusa?"

"No, but our men are searching for them as we speak. We will catch him soon."

"Okay."

"Is that all?"

"Are Crona and Ragnarok in trouble?"

"Yes, they will be charged with assisting in the kidnapping, rape, and attempted murder of you."

"Who's prosecuting them?"

"Why, you are."

"No I'm not. They didn't do anything wrong."

"They still committed a crime."

"No they didn't. They were forced to do that."

"If that is the case, then they will not be charged, but they will have to go against Giriko in his trial and then again in Medusa's and your fathers trials."

"Okay."

"Any more questions?"

"No."

"Then we will be leaving, Goodbye Ms. Albarn."

"Goodbye."

        And with that, both Officer Scarlet and Officer Victor left the room. Maka was then left alone to her thoughts. _'So they didn't catch either of the most dangerous people in the world. That's just great.'_ Suddenly a bolt a fear stuck Maka as she thought about Crona and Ragnarok. _'What if Medusa punished them anyway? Are they gonna be okay? Are they okay right now? Where were they? Were they in the hospital or a police holding cell?'_ As Maka was thinking this, it triggered a panic attack. The heart monitor was picking up her erratic heart beats and it was doing nothing to help her. _'It was all because of me. They tried to let me go. They tried to save me, but I still got hurt. And so did they. Crona had to have gotten hurt when he disobeyed Medusa. Oh god! What if Medusa tortured them and left them to die?! What if they were slowly dying and it was all her fault?!'_

        While Maka was thinking this, she didn't hear the nurses come in, and when they started to push her down onto the bed, she started flailing around helplessly. As the nurses were holding her down, Nygus put a mask over Maka's nose and mouth to regulate her breathing. It worked and the nurses stopped holding on as Maka started loosing consciousness again. The last thing Maka saw was Nygus' worried eyes looking down at her.

* * *

        Once again Maka woke up a bit disorientated for a couple seconds. Maka looked out her window and could tell by the shadows that it was at least in the late evening by now. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Maka groaned as she sat up and took of the mask. After she was done with that, she told whoever it was to come in. As soon as the door opened how ever, Maka immediately tensed up.


	12. Chapter 11: Going Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get it already, I don't own Soul Eater. If I did lord help us all.

_Last Time:_ _Once again Maka woke up a bit disorientated for a couple seconds. Maka looked out her window and could tell by the shadows that it was at least in the late evening by now. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Maka groaned as she sat up and took of the mask. After she was done with that, she told whoever it was to come in. As soon as the door opened how ever, Maka immediately tensed up._  
_Now:_  
 

      Liz peeked into the room from behind the door.

"We didn't come to hurt you." She informed Maka once she entered the room, Patti at her side.

"What'd you come here for then?" Maka questioned, her tone slightly accusing.

"To apologize." Liz said. Patti agreed with her sister.

"W-Wait. What?" To say Maka was taken aback was an understatement, in fact, she couldn't even describe how astonished she was. _'They came to a-apologize?'_ Maka thought incredulously.

"For all of the trouble we've caused you for the past two years silly!" Patti exclaimed as if it was obvious.

"You know, when we came to the DWMA, we just assumed it was normal to pick on you and we really wanted to fit in," Liz added,"And we really didn't want to but we did anyway. We're really, really sorry." 

"But why? And now of all times?" Maka asked.

"After Kid told us what all that had happened to you, we just... we-" Liz started, trying to find the words.

"We couldn't live with ourselves if you actually died and we weren't able to make amends." Patti continued.

"We completely understand if you never forgive us." Liz finished. Both girls had their eyes downcast.

"I forgive you." Maka stated. Both Liz and Patti's heads shot up.

"R-Really?!" Patti asked, her hyperactive attitude suddenly coming back.

"Yes, but that doesn't make what you guys did any less wrong." Maka said.

"We know, but we would really like to be your friends if you'll have us." Liz said.

        Liz looked a bit unsure and embarrassed and Patti was using her puppy dog eyes on Maka. Maka just shrugged.

"Okay." She said.

        _'They better not be planning anything'_ Maka thought while watching their actions carefully. Liz slouched with relief and Patti embraced Maka in excitement. Maka tensed up, not used to human contact, but quickly hugged Patti back.  
        After a bit of idle chatting, Liz and Patti had to leave.

"See ya later!" Patti exclaimed.

"Bye." Liz said.

"Later." Maka replied.

        And with that they left and Maka was left alone in her room again. _'No the room, this is not mine. It's only temporary.'_ Maka thought. She then sighed and leaned back in the cot. It was just then that she realized how much she had to pee. _'Well crap'_. She then quickly reached for the buzzer and pressed the button. Nygus entered the room in no time.

"Could you please direct me to the bathroom?" Maka asked.

        Nygus nodded and got a wheel chair for Maka. She then helped Maka into the chair and wheeled her to the closest bathroom. Nygus waited outside the door for a couple minutes, ready at any moment to help Maka if needed.

Maka didn't come out for a couple of minutes, but when she did the first thing she said was,"Ah, sweet relief."  
        Nygus laughed at this and then took Maka back to the room. Once there, Maka thanked Nygus.

"No problem." Nygus replied as she helped Maka into the cot.

        Nygus then hooked Maka back up to the machines and set the wheel chair by the cot. After she was done with that, Nygus left knowing that Maka would know what to do if she needed anything.  
        _'And now I'm bored again.'_ Maka thought while looking out the window and seeing some birds chasing each other. _'Wouldn't it be nice to be a bird? To be able to fly far and far away from this place, to be so free. The only downside is only eating worms,'_ Maka scrunched up her nose at the last part. Though she did know that certain birds ate other insects, nuts, and even the pollen/nectar in flowers.

* * *

 

         It was at least a half hour before people had entered the room again. It had been the people she was least looking forward to seeing, especially after all of the trouble she had caused them. Soul was the first to come in, then Black*Star, and then finally Kid. Maka, instead of looking at them, focused on the suddenly interesting pattern of the sheet she was under. She fiddled with the sheet, refusing to look at them out of shame and embarrassment. Maka was filled with anxiety as she fretted over what they would say.

        Would they understand why she did what she did? Would they lecture her? Are they mad at her? Do they want her to apologize? Will they let her off the hook? All of the questions filled her head and more. Like if Soul would kick her out or not or if the guys would make the rest of her high school career a living hell. She even wondered if they would make her go back to _that_ house. The heart monitor registered her heart beating slightly faster but no one payed it any attention.

        _'Wait, why aren't they saying anything?'_ Maka wondered as she fidgeted uncomfortably under their gaze. Then a sigh from Soul broke the silence. It sounded like he was tired and disappointed. _'In me?'_ Maka wondered to herself.

"You know," Soul started,"It was totally uncool of you to make us worry like that."

"Sorry," She mumbled as she deflated a little more.

"Why don't you look at us Maka?" Kid calmly questioned her as if he already knew the answer.

"Sorry," Maka mumbled again as she lifted up her head a bit to see them.

        Soul looked worse for wear and sad. Kid had a disappointed look resting on his features. And Black*Star looked pissed off, though Maka didn't know who his anger was directed at.

"Maka," Black*Star said and she tensed up as she directed her attention to him. "I swear I will not rest until Medusa and Spirit are in prison or dead." He told her, completely serious, taking her hands in his if not for show than to prove just how serious he is.

        Maka was slightly taken aback, thinking he was upset with her at first, and nodded in response. He let go of her hands and it was then Maka noticed that Kid was busying himself with the task of making the room completely symmetrical for her. She also watched as Black*Star came up with a plan of revenge and Soul leaning on the wall. _'Why do they care so much? Why don't they hate me?! I've caused them so much trouble! Why are they so good to me?!'_ Maka wondered as the heart monitor once again picked up the slight speeding up of her heartbeat and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Maka," Soul said causing Maka to look up at him,"what's wrong?"

"How come you guys don't hate me?!" Maka shouted at them, her face going red.

"What--why would--what?" Kid asked, unable to speak properly

"All I do is cause trouble for you guys!" Maka exclaimed,"And I'm not even nice to you guys!"

"That's not true," Soul informed her,"You don't cause trouble for us."

"And you are nice to us... well, nicer to us than you are to other people." Black*Star told her. Maka shot them a disbelieving look.

"It was our choice to save you Maka, both times." Kid said,"You have never been a nuisance to us."

"You guys don't even know me." She said, once again looking down at the sheets.

"That doesn't matter." Kid told her.

"We know enough to know that you're a good person." Soul said earnestly.

"And you'll tell us more about yourself when you're ready." Black*Star added.

"We're here for you," They said in unison as the hugged her. Maka stiffened at first, but then relaxed and returned the hug as best she could. Slowly her tears subsided and she thanked them.

"For what?" Kid asked.

"For saving me, twice. For befriending me. For taking me in when no one else would. For bringing me to the hospital. For... everything." Maka told them.

        They got teary-eyed and once again hugged her. She hugged back.

"You're welcome" They said when they let go of her.

"So..." Soul started,"The nurse said you could come home whenever you want. Would you... like to come home... today?"

        _'Home?'_ Maka thought. _'I can stay!'_ She smiled softly at him.

"Of course. Though, I think you have to fill out some paperwork." Maka told him.

"Consider that taken care of." He replied, a bit smug. Maka raised her eyebrow at this but didn't question it.

"Do you have a change of clothes for me then?" She asked. At this, Soul flushed in embarrassment. She sighed and said,"I'll take that as a no."

"Kind of forgot your clothes that you came here in were a bit torn up." He said, shrugging sheepishly.

"How uncool of you." She replied, mocking him.

"Hey!" He defended,"I'm the coolest guy around. Cool guys forget things sometimes."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." She said, smirking. Kid and Black*Star snickered at this. Maka was about to ask them why they didn't remind Soul about clothing when Nygus came in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need Soul to sign you out and then you're free to go. As well as have him sign papers to send you to therapy sessions." She told Maka. Soul nodded as he took the papers while Maka looked at Nygus in shock.

"Therapy?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes, to help you with whatever problems you might have or to even help you with adjusting back to society as well as to help your legs and everything else heal properly." Nygus informed her.

        _'I don't want to go to therapy! I don't **need** to go to therapy!' _Maka thought as she glared at Soul, who was currently signing the papers for the so called 'therapy'. Sure she understood the need for physical therapy but why the kind of therapy where she had to talk about her 'feelings' and shit like that. Soul looked at her quizzically but she just looked away, pouting slightly. He shrugged and continued with the paperwork. She looked to Kid and Black*Star for help, but they were currently chatting animatedly about some show called "Supernatural" or something. She sighed and looked out the window, and thought she saw a flash of purple for a second. _'Great'_ she thought sarcastically _'now I'm seeing things'_.

"That should do it." Nygus said once Soul handed her the paperwork,"Did any of you happen to bring spare clothes with you for Maka?"

        They looked anywhere but Nygus and she sighed.

"That's fine, we have some we could give her." Nygus informed them before leaving in search of the clothes.

        _'Great. Just great, now I get to wear some dingy hospital clothes'_ Maka thinks bitterly as Nygus comes back in the room and hands the clothes to Maka. As she thanked Nygus, Nygus was ushering the guys out of the room so Maka could change. Nygus turned around as Maka changed, ready to help at any moment. Maka was able to get the hospital gown off easy enough and put on the pale, yellow dress. _'I guess it's not_ that _bad'_ She thinks as she wonders how she'll to get in the wheelchair.

"You done?" Nygus asked.

"Yes." Maka replied and Nygus helped her into the chair.

"Thank you." Maka said.

"No problem." Nygus assured her.

        After that, Nygus wheeled Maka into the hallway and handed her off to Soul.

"Stay safe, okay?" Nygus said, looking at Maka.

"Of course." Maka shyly smiled up at the woman.

        After that, Nygus bid them a farewell and left to continue work. When they got to the front doors, they parted ways. Kid left to his mansion, Black*Star to the gym, and Soul and Maka to their apartment (they took a cab).

"Well," Soul stated,"We're home."

        He got out his key and opened up the door. He then wheels Maka in.

"It's nice to be back here instead of that hospital." Maka tells him as he closes the door.

Soul chuckles and says, "It's nice to have you back here instead of in that hospital."


	13. Chapter 12: Burgers and Workouts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Own Soul Eater, I do not.

"You hungry?" Soul asked Maka.

                Maka was about to say no when her stomach growled, answering for her. Soul chuckled at this and Maka turned as red as a fire truck. Whether or not she was blushing from anger, embarrassment, or both; she didn't care.

"I'll take that as a yes," He replied,"How would you like a burger for lunch?"

"Yes, please." She said, rather quietly actually.

                Before Soul got a chance to ask what was wrong, Maka left for the bathroom. He heard her turn on the water for the shower and sighed.

"She's gonna hurt herself." He muttered while setting the meat in the sink to thaw. "No what am I supposed to do?" He wondered aloud.

        He didn't want to play video games, watch TV, practice the piano, or sleep. He had already done too much of that (yes, even sleep!) when Maka was in the hospital and he didn't have any homework to work on. _'I could work out'_ He thought while making his way to his room. He quickly changed into a pair of basketball shorts and popped a workout video into the VCR in the living room. _'It's still thawing'_ he noticed when he went to get a bottle of water. Gotta stay hydrated. Soul pressed the play button and followed the instructions exactly.

        It was at this time that Maka chose to sneak out of the bathroom. She had forgotten a change of clothes, and to be quite frank, it was embarrassing. She had opted on taking a bath instead of a shower because it was easier and less painful. Though it still hurt, not that she'd ever admit to anyone that she may have needed some help. When Maka came back out of her room, she was in a loose, yellow dress and wearing one of Soul's black headbands. _'He won't mind.'_ She thought, wheeling herself into the living room.

        It was then that she realized that Soul was, in fact, shirtless. A light, barely noticeable blush rose to her cheeks as she checked him out.  She looked over his toned muscles, the way his biceps flexed back each time he stretched his arms, how sweat was going into the crevices of his 6-pack, and how he even had a 'v'. _'So his hair color **is** naturally white' _ She thought, cocking her head as she saw his 'happy trail'. _'Even his calves are nice.'_ She noticed.

"Enjoying the view?" Soul asked her, a smirk gracing his features.

        Maka turned ten shades redder at being caught. Instead of denying checking him out, she wheeled past him while saying,"I thought you were making food."

"It needs to thaw first." He informed her, taking a drink of his water.

"You should take a shower," She told him, plugging her nose for dramatic effect,"You reek."

"Yeah, okay. Whatever." He said, leaving the room to do as she said.

        Maka let out a breath she didn't know she was holding _'When did he get so... attractive?'_ She wondered. She had thought that he was always boyishly cute, but had never taken any interest in him or went out of her way to acknowledge his existence. And then he just had to show off his muscles! Maka covered her face with her hands to hide the blush that had resurfaced.

        Once she was over her embarrassment, she rolled into the kitchen to get started on the food. She knew how to make burgers, so it wouldn't be that hard to make while in a wheelchair, right? Wrong. Maka had severely underestimated how hard it was going to be. She was used to being so tall, but now she couldn't even reach into the sink to get out the burgers to put them on the stove. Here she was trying to be helpful but it was backfiring right in her face. As she once more tried to get the meat, a hand blocked her view and pulled the patties out. Maka pouted up at the owner of said hand, otherwise know as Soul. He had a smirk on, most likely from watching Maka struggle.

"I could've gotten that." She whined.

        He shrugged in response and walked past her to turn on the stove. Maka's pout stayed in place at his actions. _'There has got to be something I can do to help_ _'_ She thought. She couldn't set the table because she couldn't reach where the plates were. She couldn't get to the fridge to get out the condiments because Soul kept getting in her way. _'I could at least get the silverware. Wait. We're having burgers. So... never mind'_ Maka thought pitifully.

"Let me help you,"Maka told Soul once she got tired of him getting in her way, which was fast.

"Hmm...," He said pretending to think about it,"Nope."

"Why not?" She asked/whined.

"You need to rest."

"All I've done is rest."

"Then read or watch TV."

"I want to help you."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Ugh! Fine, I'll go kill of my brain cells for entertainment." She said giving in and wheeling herself into the living room. Soul, satisfied with himself, went back to cooking. _'She needs to relax once in a while'_ He thought.

        Meanwhile Maka was in the living room flipping through channels to find a chow that seemed even remotely interesting. She eventually found a show called Parks and Rec. so she watched that. Soul heard what she was watching and was tempted to join her, but then he remembered about the burgers and continued what he was doing. _'If she was watching Supernatural, I don't think I would've been able to resist'_.

        He watched the burgers cooked and flipped them when needed. He was so absorbed in doing this that they were done before he knew it.

"Do you want cheese?" He asked Maka from the kitchen.

"No, thank you." She called back.

"Do you want anything on your bun?" He questioned.

"Ketchup please."

"Okay."

        With that, he went into the living room and gave Maka her burger.

"Thank you," She said.

"No problem." He replied as he went back into the kitchen to get his own cheeseburger.

        When he came back, Maka was pretty much done and Soul chuckled at this.

"Didn't they feed you?" He asked.

"Yeah, once." She told him, taking the last bite of her burger.

        Soul sat down on the couch next to Maka, who is in her wheelchair beside the couch. He watched TV with her, sitting in comfortable silence with her for the first time. Neither were willing to break it, since it was the first time Maka had felt she could truly trust Soul. Before they knew it, they had watched the entire first season of Parks & Rec. and it was nearly 2 am.

"Whoa," Soul exclaimed, checking the time,"Maybe we should get to bed."

        Maka agreed, yawning while doing so. Soul chuckled at her behavior as he went to put the dishes away. Maka was going to wheel herself to her room but it was too hard at the moment, so she decided to just sleep there. When Soul came back, Maka was passed out in what appeared to be a rather uncomfortable position, but she was already in dream land so she didn't care.

"I didn't mean here, silly." He said as he took her to her room.

        He smiled warmly down at her as he tucked her in. After that her double checked that her window was locked and then he closed her curtain and blinds. When he was done with that, he went into the living room and did the exact same thing. Then he made sure the door was locked, shut off the TV, and all the lights. Finally he went to his room to go to bed. Not after checking that the windows in there were locked to though. He passed out as soon as his head touched his pillow.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest where Maka had been taken to a couple days prior, Medusa's mansion/lab was blown up. A short, young woman with a frog hat and a rather tall, young man were standing atop a hill across from Medusa's place.

"Job done, ribbit." The woman said into the walkie-talkie.

**"Looks like you are good for something after all, Eruka."** Medusa's voice snarled back. **"You too Free. Now get back here before you're caught."**

"Yes ma'am." Eruka replied, turning off the device.

"Let's go" Free said from beside her. She nodded and they 'vanished'. It was like they were never there.


	14. Chapter 13: A Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No owning of Soul Eater being done here

        When Maka woke up to pounding, she was only slightly relieved that it wasn't in her head. However, that meant someone was knocking at the door and she _really_ didn't want to get up. Still a bit drowsy, Maka didn't bother to question how she got to bed as she dragged herself out of said bed, sat in her wheelchair, and headed for the front door. Unfortunately, Soul beat her to it.

"What on Earth do you want?" Soul asked, clearly annoyed. Because Maka was currently shorter than usual, she couldn't see who Soul was talking to since he was in the way.

"Dude," A voice replied who Maka immediately recognized as Black*Star, "It's, like, only 10. Besides, I wanted to see if you 'n Maka would join us for a fun day at Elitch's."

"Us?" Soul asked, clearly confused. He couldn't see anyone else with Black*Star.

"Yeah, Tsubaki and I." Black*Star replied, pulling Tsubaki into Souls line of vision.

"Hello." Tsubaki said quietly, waving at Soul sheepishly.

"'Sup?" Soul greeted.

        He then turned around to ask Maka if she wanted to go to Elitch's, only to realize that she was in a wheel chair. He proceeded to face palm himself.

"What's wrong?" Black*Star asked.

"Maka's in a wheelchair, that's what's wrong." Soul replied.

        Black*Star also face palmed himself. Muttering a string of curses for having forgotten about that crucial fact.

"How about..." Black*Star started, "we go to the park instead?"

"You up for going to the park?" Soul asked Maka.

"Sure," She shrugged in response,"Why not?"

"Yeah, we'll go." Soul said and Black*Star beamed,"Why don't you guys come on in and make yourselves comfortable while we get dressed?"

"OK." Black*Star replied, leading Tsubaki over to the couch to sit and wait.

        Soul closed the door after they both came in and went off to get dressed. As soon as Maka had heard that they were actually going, she left to get ready. While Tsubaki and Black*Star were chatting idly on the couch (Black*Star doing most of the talking and Tsubaki adding in a few things in here and there), Maka was wondering how two completely different people could even remotely get along. She was going to ask Tsubaki when she got the chance, but right now she had to figure out the easiest and least painful way to get ready.

        A couple minutes later Soul emerged from his room dressed in his signature yellow and black hoodie and red pants. Maka then came out dressed in her beige cardigan and black skirt. She also had on one of her bulky, black boots.

"Well, now don't you two clean up nice." Black*Star teased.

"Let's go." Soul told them, choosing to ignore Black*Star.

        He left the apartment and the others followed suit, though Maka did remember to lock the door. As they continued on down the sidewalk, Soul took up the position as the leader of the group. Black*Star complained once he realized this. And not a few moments later did the two guys start in a competition of who could get to the park the fastest. Meanwhile Maka and Tsubaki chatted idly, laughing at times, about random topics as they got to know each other.

"So, how did you guys meet?" Maka asked.

"Well..." Tsubaki started and told Maka the story.

"That sounds like him." Maka said, thinking about how Black*Star had saved her too, only in a different way.

"Yeah, it took me by surprise. I personally thought he was a jerk." Tsubaki informed Maka.

"Me too. Honestly, when he, Soul, and Kid came up to me and told me they wanted to be my friend, I was suspicious. But they're good guys." Maka told Tsubaki. Tsubaki nodded in response and continued pushing Maka along on the side walk, the guys out of their sight.

"Hey, Tsubaki?" Maka asked.

"Yeah?"

"How do you and Black*Star get along so well?" Maka inquired. Tsubaki looked down at Maka confused, prompting Maka to continue. "I mean. You're so quiet and sweet and he's so loud and obnoxious."

"I could ask you the same thing about Soul." Tsubaki said, chuckling. It was Maka's turn to be confused. "You obviously care so much about school and he clearly doesn't. You also don't really care for sports and don't understand them where as Soul does care for sports."

"Oh." Maka said.

        She pondered over this. She supposed it was because he had saved her life twice now. Along with Black*Star and Kid. She honestly didn't know how they got along so well. Maybe it was because she hardly had spent anytime with him before the accident. Maybe it was something else entirely, but Maka just didn't understand. Tsubaki smiled down at Maka when she saw the look on the other girls face.

        After that conversation, they walked in a peaceful silence (Though it was awkward at first). Neither of them really felt like talking at the moment, and they didn't need to. By the time the girls had reached the park, both Black*Star and Soul were lying face down on the grass, breathing heavily, and arguing with each other on who had won. Upon seeing this, the girls burst out into a fit of giggles.

"What's... so... funny?" Black*Star questioned.

"I-It's n-nothing really... j-just that-" Tsubaki started between her laughing.

"Y-You guys... still h-have... time to a-argue-" Maka continued, holding her stomach from laughing so hard.

"W-When y-you're... both out o-of... breath." Tsubaki finished, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Oh haha." Soul stated sarcastically.

"You're both hilarious." Black*Star said with just as much sarcasm.

        Though both boys were trying to be mad at the girls, who were still smiling by the way, but eventually gave in and laughed with them.

While at the park they played tag (surprisingly easy for Maka once she got the hang of her wheelchair), hide & seek (this one being a bit more challenging for those with wheelchairs), told 'scary' stories, and had a war (boys vs. girls). The girls had won all of the games they played against the boys. Even though Maka wasn't meant to be helpful to Tsubaki with her wheelchair, she came up with superb strategies.

Black*Star was also too loud & overconfident in all of the games anyway, making him an easy target. At the moment they were all watching the beautiful sunset.

"That was awesome!" Black*Star exclaimed,"Next time Kid has to be free so we can do this again!"

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Maka agreed, shyly smiling up at him.

        The smile made Tsubaki, Soul, and even Black*Star do a double take. Maka's smile was so beautiful and so _her_ , it almost looked as if she hadn't been dealt so much wrong in her life. They smiled at her in response. _'This is the most I've smiled in a really long time'_ Maka thought nostalgically and waved by to Tsubaki and Black*Star when they had to part ways.

"That was... fun." Maka told Soul hesitantly twiddling with her fingers, a light blush on her cheeks. "I liked it."

"That's good." Soul replied, looking down at her with a grin on his face.

        All of the sudden there was a crash in the alley they were currently walking by.

"What was that?" Soul whispered.

        Maka just shrugged in response and looked suspiciously down the alley. Soul followed her gaze and could see a tiny figure moving in the dark. Just then Maka's eyes lit up as she was finally able to identify the shape of the figure.

"It's a cat." Maka informed Soul as she started to call out to it.

"What're you doing?" Soul hissed quietly at her, confused with her behavior. _'Is the medicine still affecting her?'_ He wondered.

"It could be vicious." He said, but did nothing to stop her.

"Here kitty kitty." She cooed as the feline wearily made it's way over to Maka.

"Come 'ere pretty girl." Maka called.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Soul asked her.

"Intuition," Maka quickly replied, not even taking her eyes off the oddly purple cat.

        Once the cat decided that Maka could not harm her, she was immediately at Maka's feet. Maka picked up the cat and held her in her arms.

"Aren't you a beautiful thing?" Maka asked as she pet the cat in all her sweet spots.

        The cat was obviously not opposed to the compliments Maka was showering her with.

"What're you doing?" Soul asked again,"You don't know where that things been. It could have rabies or something."

"Do you have rabies?" Maka asked the cat. The cat shook her head 'no' in response. "See?" Maka asked Soul,"She's purr-fectly harmless."

"Hmph." He huffed in turn. _'I bet she thinks she's oh so clever for coming up with that pun'_ he thinks. "Can we just get home already?" He asked,"It's getting cold."

"You wanna come home with us pretty girl?"Maka asked the cat. The cat meowed in response. Maka giggled and said, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Wait, what?" Soul questioned incredulously. "We're not taking that thing home with us."

"Well we're not gonna let her freeze to death out here,"Maka countered.

        Pleading to stay the night, or forever, the cat looked up at Soul with her big, golden eyes.

"Ugh, fine" Soul begrudgingly agreed, wanting to get out of the cold and into his warm bed.

"Yay!" Maka exclaimed,"You here that? You're staying with us for the night."

        The cat purred at this and snuggled into Maka. Upon seeing the absolute joy and happiness on Maka's face, Soul decided he could live with having the cat around for the night. Soul started pushing Maka in her wheel chair towards their house, seeing as Maka was busy fawning over the purple cat.

"What about Blair?" Maka asked.

        Blair purred louder at the fitting name and Maka giggled at this.

"Blair it is." Maka said fondly while looking at her.

"What'd you name her for? Now you're gonna get attached to the thing and won't have the heart to throw the thing out." Soul sighed.

Maka stuck her tongue out at him,"Oh whatever, you wouldn't have been able to throw a poor defenseless out on the street anyways."

"Che." Soul huffed, she was right. He wouldn't been able to.

        In no time, they were home. Maka went straight to her room and Soul just made sure that everything was still locked and nothing was out of place. Once he was convinced that everything was good, he went to his room. _'How on Earth am I going to convince Maka to go to her therapy session?'_ Soul wondered as he suddenly remembered he had to take her tomorrow. He knew that Maka wasn't going to be happy once she realized what Soul was doing. _'Gotta play it safe tomorrow. Man, this is so uncool'_ , and with those thoughts, he drifted off to sleep.

        Meanwhile, Maka was off in space, idly petting Blair. She was so lost in her thoughts that when Blair meowed loudly at Maka, she almost shrieked in surprise. _Almost_. It was then that Maka set Blair down and began getting ready for bed. _'I need to renew my birth control pills soon'_ Maka thought as she looked at the three pills that were left in the case. Had Spirit not decided to put her on birth control, Maka would've had to get multiple abortions to stay alive or Spirit would let her die and keep the baby and torture it like he did with Maka. Maka quickly shook her head to get rid of the troubling thoughts and managed to successfully get into her bed.

"Night Blair." Maka said, yawning as she turned off her lamp.

"Meow," Blair replied, sleep already taking over.

        That night was the fist night in forever Maka wasn't plagued by nightmares.


	15. Chapter 14: Therapy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pretty self explanatory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Soul Eater (thank goodness am i right?)

        Soul groaned as he slowly gained consciousness, finding it oddly a bit difficult to breathe. It almost felt like something heavy was on top of him. He decided to ignore it as he realized he'd have to somehow get Maka to the therapist without her asking where they were going. He knew that she wouldn't put up a fight with the physical therapist, but it seemed like she was absolutely against having to talk to an actual mental health therapist. _'What're those called again? Psychiatrists? Whatever, I should get up and make breakfast, and a good one too so at least this day won't totally suck'_ Soul thought.  
        It was then, with reluctance, he opened his eyes. He didn't know what he was expecting, but two large golden eyes belonging to a certain purple cat looking back at him certainly wasn't it. _'How the hell'd she get in here?'_ Soul wondered incredulously. It was then that the cat got more comfortable, closed it's -- no, _her_ eyes, and started to purr.  
"Oh hell no cat," Soul spoke, causing Blair to open her eyes, "You're going back with Maka."  
        He then picked her up off him, causing her purring to come to a halt, and carried her back into Maka's room. When he set Blair on the bed he noticed how peaceful Maka looked, as if she didn't have to deal with all the shit she's been given. _'If only this wasn't her life and she'd been given a better one'_ Soul thought bitterly, now angry at all of the shit she's faced her entire life. He might not have known all that she went through, but he knew enough. Shoving his anger at the world and her father away, he glanced at her one last time before silently exiting her room to make them breakfast.

* * *

        Maka woke up from her peaceful slumber to the infuriating sound of birds chirping, the mouthwatering smell of bacon, and the sun peeking through her blinds. Stereo-typically speaking, all of these were signs of a good day. Maka however groaned and turned away from the offending light. She felt like crap, and quite frankly, she was tired of it. What did she ever do to the universe to make her life quite literally a living hell every time it was getting better. Not only had she been kidnapped, raped, drugged up, and beaten to near death, but she also still had homework to do! Yeah, she probably shouldn't be worrying about all the homework she had to catch up on when her Father was still out there and could come back for her, but she couldn't help it. That's just who she is. Facing a couple unfortunate circumstances is not going to stop her from completing her scholarly career and pursuing her dreams. Okay, maybe they were more than a couple unfortunate circumstances, but who cares? It is then that Maka suddenly remembers something she wished she hadn't, which causes her to sit up in her bed with a start. 

"Fuck." She swears under her breath, recalling she had to go to therapy today. She flops back down on her bed, causing Blair to meow angrily at Maka for moving so much. Maka ignores the unusually colored cat and covers her face with her arm as an attempt to block out the sun. 

        Maka could faintly hear Soul calling to her from what must have been the kitchen.  _'Makes sense, since I can smell food. I bet he's gonna try and bribe me so I'll  go to the damn therapist'_ She thinks bitterly and groans again as she once more sits up in bed. Miraculously, she manages to get into her wheel chair with little trouble and calls back to Soul so he knows she's coming. Somehow Blair didn't seem to be bothered by all the movement, seeing as she didn't meow in protest this time. When Maka reached the door, opening it proved to be a rather difficult task, especially considering the wheelchair that seemed to get in the way of every thing.  _'Maybe I should pee first?'_  She wondered, not wanting to double back after getting to the kitchen. After what seems like forever, she finally makes it to the kitchen after going to the bathroom.

"What took so long?" Soul asks with an amused look in his eyes, turning his head to look at Maka while cleaning the pan he used.

"You try maneuvering this thing!" She protested, pushing herself off of the wheelchair and into the white chair. He rolls his eyes at her antics and joins her at the table.

"Looks good," Maka comments, eyeing the scrambled eggs and bacon and seeing the pride on Soul's face, "I just hope it tastes good too." With that comment, his pride diminished as an indignant expression came over his face.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, offended at her remark.

        She chuckled at his expression and decided to stop being mean and eat. He waited expectantly for her reaction. She liked the burgers he made... or at least he thought she did. With the way she practically inhaled the burger, it was only natural to assume she liked it.  _'She did say they only fed her once though, she was probably starving'_ he thought. On the other hand though, everyone he cooked for always said they liked his cooking, and it wasn't like he was a bad cook anyway. It was only when he heard Maka's laugh that he came out of his thoughts. He gave her a questioning look.

"I was kidding," She said between laughs,"Your food tastes good."

"That's 'cause I made it." Soul stated, as if all the food he made was naturally good. 

        Maka rolled her eyes and continued to eat the food. Today she would have to go to the therapist for who knows how long, then she would have to work on her homework, she'll also have to see when she needs to go back to the hospital to get her stitches out as well as seeing how her arm and leg is healing. Her ankle should be healed soon depending on if it was a grade one or two sprain. She thinks it might be a grade one sprain considering that it's only stiff and (hypothetically speaking) causes her a little trouble to walk on.  _'Maybe I should schedule an appointment for Friday after school if I don't already have an appointment'._  She thinks, getting lost in her thoughts. 

        Soul watches her facial expressions, changing from one to another.  _'I wonder what she's thinking about'_ he thinks, resting his head on his hand. He snaps out of his stupor as he realizes he's creepily staring at her. And if he thought that her facial expressions were cute he would never admit it. He shakes his head and puts his dish in the dishwasher after rinsing it off in the sink. He sees that she's done with her food too and does the same with her plate.  

"Hey," Soul says, snapping his fingers in front of her face,"Go get ready."

"How about," Maka started, looking up at him innocently with her impossibly big green eyes,"We stay home instead?"

"Nope. You have to go." He replied, actively avoiding looking her in the eyes.

"I don't  _have_ to." She tells him, just a hint of a whine in her voice.

"Yes you do, doctor's orders." He says as he proceeds to pick her up and place her into the wheelchair.

"And how am I going to get there?" She inquires,"You own a motorcycle."

"I got a taxi," He replied with a smirk on his face as he rolled her to her room.

"You can't make me talk." She tells hims, crossing her arms and definitely not pouting.

"That's okay," He says shrugging,"It's the hospital that's paying for this, not me." He opens the door to her room and tells her to get ready,"Unless you need help with that too?"

        He dodges the pillow that's thrown at him and shuts the door behind him. Soul sighs and runs a hand through his hair.  _'If she could just learn to trust people with her problems, then she could probably begin to let go of the burdens she's been holding onto for so long,'_ he thinks,  _'this could really help her, especially since she doesn't feel completely comfortable talking to me or anyone else about this'_.

* * *

        Soul could visibly see her pouting in his window's reflection and let out a soft sigh at that. _'She can't keep bottling things up like she does, it's unhealthy and one day her body won't be able to handle the stress anymore'_ He marveled at her bravery, about how she was able to deal with so much shit life had put her through, was still putting her through. She was strong, smart, beautiful, and an overall amazing person to be around. Oh how he wished she could she that. Yet it baffled him that she didn't want to see a therapist, to be able to talk to someone about what's going on and how it's affecting her. It must be because she's just not used to talking to anyone about anything. He sighed again and looked at her through the corner of his eyes, all the while thinking that that would have to change soon.

"We're hear" The gruff voice of the driver said, startling Soul out of his stupor. 

        He gave the man the money and helped Maka get out of the car and into the taxi.

"What? Are you just gonna wait for me to get done?" She asked snarky-like, looking up at him with curious eyes. He merely shrugged and rolled her up to the front desk and checked her in.

"Ms. Aribelle will see you shortly." The young receptionist said softly. Soul nodded while Maka rolled her eyes. He rolled her to a nearby corner and sat in the chair next to it.

"You know I can roll myself right?" Maka asked in more of a statement sounding kind of way. He looked down at her, taking a moment to respond.

"I wanted to," Was all he told her, shrugging the slightest bit. A couple minutes passed before a door creaked upon being opened. They both looked up to see a small plump woman with the most radiant smile he'd ever seen. She seemed to give off a comforting and pleasing aura even across the room. She checked her notebook for a quick second and looked at the two in the corner.

"Miss Albarn I presume?" She questioned, her warm brown eyes locking Maka's green with hers. Maka simply nodded and looked at Soul nervously. He nodded at her, silently encouraging her to go. 

"I promise I won't bite," Ms. Aribelle told her playfully, a knowing smile on her face. While looking a bit skeptical, Maka rolled herself towards the woman and followed her into the other room.

_'Now what am I going to do?'_ Soul thought miserably, already bored. Maybe there was a park around here? But what if she got done early and thought he left her, abandoned her? Soul quickly shook those thoughts from his head and picked up the nearest magazine, trying to sit still for more than five seconds.

* * *

        As soon as Maka was through the door and into Ms. Aribelle's office, the woman closed the door behind her and offered a warm smile. 

"It's such a pleasure to meet you," She says, taking a seat across from where Maka had stopped. The younger girl just looked at her and nodded after a second. Yet the woman kept on smiling, she could see the pain behind the green orbs and wanted to help her out.

"How are you doing today?" She kindly asked, getting nothing but a shrug from Maka, still she persisted.

"Yeah, I've had those days too," She says, "How are your injuries holding up?" Again Maka shrugs, opting to look out the window instead of the resolute therapist.

"Do you like music?" This got the younger girls attention, "I could play some for you if you like" Aribelle offered. Maka blinked, seeming to consider it, then nodded slowly as if she was still unsure.

"Okay, I'll play some classical music if that's alright?" The woman asked, sliding over to her laptop. 

        Another shrug was all she got before Maka turned her attention away from her, but at least it was progress. She turned on some of Carl Davis' work and watched as recognition flashed in the girls eyes for a split second.  _'She is very interesting, and if I have to play some classical music to get her to feel comfortable in my presence, then so be it. This girl needs help and support in any way she can get it. She deserves to be happy'_ was all the therapist thought before closing her eyes and absorbing the music, attempting to become one with it, unaware of the younger girl watching her with a curious stare. Not even attempting to leave, Maka continued to look out the window as her troubles seemed to momentarily fade away. Something about this woman brought her comfort, made her feel at ease. It was a feeling Maka hadn't often felt since her mother had died. Maybe going to a therapist wouldn't be so bad, if all their sessions could be like this. Listening to music, looking out the window, not talking.

        They sat like that for most of the rest of the session, Aribelle only making comments here and there about which piece she liked best from the artist and sometimes asking Maka questions about seemingly mundane things that didn't tie back into her past, which the young girl was grateful for. So she answered some of the time. What her favorite color was (yellow), her favorite class (math), fave classical artist (Fryderyk Chopin), etc, etc. It was peaceful in the room with the odd woman, and though Maka was still wary, she had a hard time not answering the therapists harmless questions. It was like a friend, but not. Maka liked it, oddly. If you had told her she wouldn't have found the session all that displeasing of an experience, she would've laughed right in your face and never believe you. Now... now she didn't know what to think about this therapy thing. Was it really all that bad? No. Had she had some misconceptions about it? Yes. Will she put up a fight having to come next week? Who knows. All Maka knows is that in this moment she is content listening to the music, not really talking, watching the birds fly and clouds move. Meanwhile Soul was absolutely bored out of his mind and couldn't stand the thought of having to do this again anytime soon, let alone however long it took and if Maka continued to go to therapy after she was deemed "all better" or whatever. Groaning at the thought, Soul texted Kid telling him he was taking Maka next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this chapter has been written for so long why have you only just posted it?  
> *awkwardly laughs, backing away as the readers ready their pitchforks*
> 
>  
> 
> (P.S. I started writing this back in December, before I graduated, then forgot about it. Sorry!)


End file.
